


Matrimoni e altre bugie

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Prima di tornare a casa dal lavoro – Emma era rimasta appostata per ore fuori da un appartamento in cui credeva che si nascondesse il ricercato che stava inseguendo – aveva controllato l’ora: Regina Mills era una donna abitudinaria e lasciava il palazzo ogni mattina alle sette e mezza precise, dopo aver controllato la posta ed aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo al proprio riflesso nello specchio appeso dietro il bancone della portineria. Come se quel viso non fosse già perfetto.«Assessore Mills» disse Emma, sorridendo e fermandosi accanto alla sua vicina, che stava leggendo il retro di una busta con aria di profonda disapprovazione.«Signorina Swan. Buongiorno» ricambiò la donna, un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra. Emma la considerò una vittoria. «Nottataccia?» aggiunse poi l’assessore.Emma si strinse nelle spalle, infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. «Qualcuno deve pur occuparsi della feccia di Boston, no?»«La città le è grata per i suoi servizi, signorina Swan» rispose la donna, prima di rivolgerle un cenno di saluto con il capo, che Emma ricambiò.La ragazza trattenne a stento un sorriso mentre osservava l’assessore allontanarsi.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Parte I - L'invito

_Perché l’amore, sapete, non vi chiede nessun permesso._

_Arriva, si fa spazio e si siede al centro della vita,_

_e tutto il resto deve farci i conti, con l’amore_.

Maurizio de Giovanni, _Cuccioli per i bastardi di Pizzofalcone_

Quando Emma Swan entrò nell’androne del palazzo in cui abitava, lanciò un cenno di saluto al portiere prima di spostare lo sguardo su di _lei_ , la sua vicina di casa, in piedi davanti alla parete coperta dalla cassetta delle lettere. Emma sorrise. Incontrarla era, come sempre, un piacere più o meno inaspettato. Non si sarebbero potute definire amiche, questo no. Emma conosceva il nome della donna, Regina Mills, solo perché lo aveva letto sul citofono. Tuttavia, erano solite scambiare qualche cortesia ogni volta che si incontravano sul pianerottolo che condividevano, visto che i loro appartamenti erano adiacenti, o davanti alle cassette della posta, come quella mattina. Prima di tornare a casa dal lavoro – Emma era rimasta appostata per ore fuori da un appartamento in cui credeva che si nascondesse il ricercato che stava inseguendo – aveva controllato l’ora: Regina Mills era una donna abitudinaria e lasciava il palazzo ogni mattina alle sette e mezza precise, dopo aver controllato la posta ed aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo al proprio riflesso nello specchio appeso dietro il bancone della portineria. Come se quel viso non fosse già perfetto.

«Assessore Mills» disse Emma, sorridendo e fermandosi accanto alla sua vicina, che stava leggendo il retro di una busta con aria di profonda disapprovazione.

«Signorina Swan. Buongiorno» ricambiò la donna, un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra. Emma la considerò una vittoria. «Nottataccia?» aggiunse poi l’assessore.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. «Qualcuno deve pur occuparsi della feccia di Boston, no?»

«La città le è grata per i suoi servizi, signorina Swan» rispose la donna, prima di rivolgerle un cenno di saluto con il capo, che Emma ricambiò.

La ragazza trattenne a stento un sorriso mentre osservava l’assessore allontanarsi.

Prima di uscire dal palazzo, Regina Mills fece cadere la busta che stava leggendo poco prima, dritta nel cestino. Emma rimase interdetta. Non che volesse farsi gli affari di Regina Mills – d’accordo, un po’ lo voleva, perché ne aveva sbirciato il contenuto – ma, in ogni caso, le era sembrato di capire che quello fosse un invito al matrimonio della sorella. Certo la busta doveva essere caduta per sbaglio all’assessore, no? Certo che sì. Emma fece un balzo in avanti, recuperò la busta dal cestino e si precipitò fuori dal palazzo, giusto in tempo per vedere il taxi su cui l’assessore era salita confondersi tra il traffico di Boston. Emma sospirò e si infilò l’invito nella tasca dei jeans, appuntandosi mentalmente di restituirlo quella stessa sera, una volta che Regina fosse tornata a casa. 

*

Emma dormì tutto il giorno, nel tentativo di recuperare il sonno perso quella notte. Si alzò solo quando il sole era già tramontato su Boston e dopo essersi stiracchiata per diversi minuti, spinta dal brontolino della propria pancia. A piedi nudi, si trascinò fino alla cucina, dove aprì il frigorifero alla ricerca della pizza avanzata dall’appostamento della notte precedente. La portò in salotto, si sedette sul divano e accese la televisione. E poi notò la busta che aveva raccolto dal cestino quella mattina. Emma l’aveva abbandonata lì, senza prestargli troppa attenzione a causa del sonno. Dopo essersi riposata, tuttavia, si disse che era stata proprio una grandissima idiota. A cosa stava pensando, esattamente? Prendere la busta di un’altra persona dal cestino? Probabilmente non era nemmeno caduta, all’assessore Mills, ma l’aveva gettata volontariamente. Perché, insomma, non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua vicina di casa avesse una sorella, data la vita solitaria che conduceva, perciò non dovevano essere in buoni rapporti. Non che Emma facesse caso alle visite che Regina Mills riceveva. Era solo un’ottima osservatrice. E il loro piano non aveva mai visto un visitatore nei due anni precedenti, da quanto abitavano fianco a fianco. Ma ora Emma aveva quella busta in casa, dalla carta verde dall’aspetto fin troppo costoso, con il nome di Regina impresso con inchiostro dorato sul retro e un lato aperto, da cui spuntava un cartoncino con gli stessi colori. Non poteva tenerla con sé. Considerò l’idea di buttarla, perché d’altronde quella era la fine che avrebbe probabilmente fatto, in ogni caso. Tuttavia, c’era anche la minuscola possibilità che quella busta fosse scivolata inavvertitamente dalle mani dell’assessore Mills. Certo, la donna avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere alla sorella di mandare un altro invito, ma… Insomma, poteva essere un modo per fare amicizia con la propria vicina di casa, no? Emma voleva solo essere gentile.

Masticando l’ultimo boccone di pizza, Emma si decise infine a restituire la busta. Cosa aveva da perdere? Nel peggiore dei casi l’assessore Mills le avrebbe detto di non immischiarsi nei suoi affari, Emma si sarebbe scusata perché la donna aveva ragione e sarebbero tornate a scambiarsi convenevoli tra il pianerottolo e la portineria. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, insomma.

Nel migliore dei casi… Emma scosse la testa. Non era la persona a cui il destino riservava sorprese piacevoli, al contrario. Aveva rinunciato al suo Lieto Fine anni prima, quando nessun genitore era tornata a cercarla e nessuna famiglia l’aveva adottata.

Le cose non sarebbero certo cambiate in quel momento.

*

Quando Regina Mills aprì la porta, la prima cosa che Emma notò fu che il trucco della donna era ancora perfetto, esattamente come lo aveva visto la mattina, il che non poteva che essere una stregoneria. La seconda cosa che Emma notò fu la propria improvvisa incapacità di profferire parola.

«Signorina Swan?» domandò infine, interrogativa, l’assessore Mills.

«Sì?» rispose Emma, in tono acuto.

Il sopracciglio di Regina Mills volò verso l’alto, scettico. «Ha suonato alla mia porta».

«C-cosa?» balbettò Emma, prima di riscuotersi. Che dannazione di problemi aveva, esattamente? «Oh, sì. Sì, scusi! Mi dispiace disturbarla, ma…» fece Emma, sollevando la busta verde all’altezza degli occhi di Regina. L’espressione dell’assessore si fece immediatamente ostile e la busta venne strappata con tanta forza dalle mani di Emma che un pezzettino di carta le rimase tra le dita. 

«L’avevo gettata» disse Regina, glaciale.

Emma deglutì. _Ah._ « _Oh._ O-ok».

« _Ok_?!»

«Scusi, credevo che… Credevo che le fosse caduta per errore. Volevo solo restituirla».

Regina Mills la studiò per qualche secondo. Indossava ancora le _Louboutin_ di vernice nera di quella mattina e Emma, a piedi nudi, con dei pantaloni a quadrettoni rossi e blu e una canottiera bianca desiderò immensamente essersi cambiata. L’assessore fece un passo verso di lei, incrociò le braccia al petto. «Devo forse preoccuparmi di lei, signorina Swan?»

«Come?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Lei è una stalker?»

«Cosa?! Oh, Dio, no! No, no, no! No, davvero! No!» esclamò subito Emma, quasi mettendosi a urlare. «No!»

«Se non ricordo male, lei si è trasferita qui solo qualche settimana dopo di me».

«Sì, ma-»

«E la frequenza con cui ci incontriamo _casualmente_ sul pianerottolo e in portineria è a dir poco sospetta».

«Abbiamo orari simili».

«E lei, per lavoro, spia le persone».

«Non spio le persone! Sono una cacciatrice di taglie. Catturo i criminali» la corresse Emma, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. «Senta, mi dispiace averla messa a disagio, le assicuro che non era mia intenzione. E di certo non sono una stalker. Se la farà stare più tranquilla, proverò ad evitare di incontrarla sul pianerottolo o in portineria».

«Lo apprezzerei molto, sì» concordò l’assessore Mills, annuendo con vigore.

«Credevo solo avesse gettato l’invito al matrimonio di sua sorella per sbaglio-»

«L’ha letta?! Ha letto la mia posta?» domandò la donna, scandalizzata.

«Non ho letto la sua posta! Quell’invito non passa certo inosservato e lei lo stava leggendo davanti a me, questa mattina!» si difese Emma, alzando le mani in segno di innocenza.

Regina Mills sembrò studiarla per qualche istante ancora, con circospezione. «Mia sorella non è la persona più discreta di questo mondo, in effetti» concesse infine l’assessore, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo di disprezzo all’invito verde smeraldo.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma è pur sempre sua sorella. Non che siano affari miei, ma rinunciare al matrimonio-»

«Esattamente, non sono affari suoi, signorina Swan» tagliò corto l’assessore. «Buona serata» aggiunse, prima di tornare nel proprio appartamento e sbattere la porta in faccia a Emma Swan. La ragazza sospirò. Già, il destino non aveva mai sorprese piacevoli in serbo per lei.

*

Emma non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Erano passati giorni dalla sua brutta avventura con Regina Mills e, per rispettare i desideri dell’assessore, Emma aveva cambiato i suoi orari, uscendo mezz’ora prima o mezz’ora dopo rispetto a quanto le era consueto, così da non incrociare la sua vicina di casa in ascensore o nel pianerottolo. Emma era il genere di persona che non aveva mai avuto una grande stabilità nella propria vita. Orfana, era stata sballottata di qui e di là come un pacco postale tra sovraffollate casa-famiglia e temporanei genitori affidatari, perciò ogni minimo cambiamento nella sua routine generava sensazioni sgradevoli che la rendevano intrattabile e la privavano del sonno e aumentavano il suo appetito.

Dannata Regina Mills.

Spazientita, Emma capì che non sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi almeno per il prossimo paio d’ore, così decise di alzarsi dal letto. In mutande e canottiera, trascinò i piedi fino alla cucina, dove aprì il frigorifero solo per scoprire di non aver alcun avanzo dal pasto precedente. Lo richiuse con un sospiro e studiò per qualche minuto i volantini appesi all’anta di metallo con piccoli magneti colorati a forma di mela. Che poi, chi stava prendendo in giro? Sapeva benissimo di cosa aveva voglia: toast al formaggio e cioccolata alla cannella con panna. Si portò il cellulare all’orecchio dopo aver cercato il numero che le interessava in rubrica e attese che le rispondesse la familiare voce di Ruby, la sua migliore – e unica – amica da quando si era trasferita in quell’appartamento e aveva iniziato a frequentare il locale all’angolo della strada, aperto ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. «Em?»

«Sì, cosa è quel tono sorpreso?»

«Sono le undici di sera. Di solito non chiami mai prima delle cinque» rispose Ruby. «Sei con qualcuno? _Oddio_ , un appuntamento?! Con chi-»

«No, Rubs! Non riuscivo a dormire. Sai, la storia dell’assessore-»

«Oh, la tua vicina per cui hai una cotta?»

«Non ho una cotta» negò Emma, con convinzione. _Una cotta?_ Andiamo… al massimo una fantasia o due. «Ad ogni modo, solito?»

«Agli ordini. Ti mando August, d’accordo?»

«Il ragazzo nuovo?»

«Sì, è un po’… rigido. Ha bisogno di prendere la mano con le consegne».

«D’accordo. Grazie, Rubs».

« _Love you_ , Em».

*

Quando il campanello di Emma suonò, la ragazza si riscosse con un violento sussulto, persa come era nelle ricerche che stava facendo circa il criminale che puntava a catturate nel giro di una settimana, dieci giorni al massimo. Aveva già perso fin troppo tempo con lui e tutto perché non faceva che pensare e ripensare all’assessore.

Aprì la porta indossando un paio di leggings neri e una felpa grigia, una banconota in una mano e una matita senza punta infilata nell’orecchio destro.

«Emma Swan?» domandò il ragazzo delle consegne, con un cappellino rosso in testa e un sacchetto di carta con il logo del _Granny’s_ sottobraccio. 

«In persona!» esclamò Emma, sorridendo e porgendogli la mano. «E tu devi essere August, giusto?»

«Oh. Sì» rispose il ragazzo, esitando un secondo soltanto prima di stringere la mano di Emma. August era alto e dinoccolato, con spalle larghe e un sorriso rassicurante. Negli occhi chiari, Emma lesse una punta di imbarazzo e incertezza e i suoi movimenti erano un po’ impacciati, come se le sue giunture fossero fatte di legno e chiodi e non di ossa e tendini.

«Ordino spesso da voi. Grande amica di Rubs. Ci vedremo spesso, credo» continuò Emma, sorridendo apertamente. August non rispose e si limitò ad annuire e a porgerle il sacchetto con il suo ordine, che Emma si affrettò a prendere.

«Grazie» disse, dando la banconota ad August. «Tieni il resto».

«Grazie!» arrossì August. Emma ebbe la netta impressione che fosse la prima mancia che riceveva. «Buona serata, allora! O notte. È tardi. Forse meglio buonanotte» si corresse August, sovrappensiero.

Emma sorrise. «Buona lavoro, August».

Il ragazzo fece un altro cenno del capo nella sua direzione prima di allontanarsi e mettersi a lato dell’ascensore, che si stava aprendo proprio in quel momento. Emma fece per chiudere la porta, quando notò Regina Mills uscire dalle porte di metallo. E non era sola.

Razionalmente, Emma sapeva benissimo che non erano affari suoi.

Ma Emma non poté fare a meno di esitare, soffermarsi, tenere la porta del proprio appartamento aperta quel tanto che bastava per notare che ad accompagnare l’assessore Mills era un uomo dal fisico asciutto e dai capelli ricci, con braccia che si intuivano muscolose persino sotto il capotto e un che di marziale nel passo.

E Regina Mills la notò. Notò Emma e le lanciò un’occhiata che la ragazza non riuscì a decifrare. Meglio, Emma notò l’irritazione, il fastidio, una certa rabbia, anche. Ma c’era… sollievo, nello sguardo dell’assessore? Sollievo nel vedere Emma?

Che sciocchezze. Con un movimento veloce, Emma chiuse la porta d’ingresso in faccia a Regina Mills, proprio come l’assessore aveva fatto con lei. Beh, non proprio in faccia, perché probabilmente a Regina Mills non importava proprio un accidente, ma, nelle intenzioni di Emma, quella era stata una porta in faccia all’assessore. E questo bastava.

Emma non si accorse che la matita senza punta le era caduta dall’orecchio ed era rotolata attraverso il pianerottolo, fino alla scarpa in vernice nera dell’assessore Mills.

*

Seduta sul divano del salotto, Emma mangiò il proprio toast al formaggio, azzannandolo con un astio di cui, in tutta sincerità, non avrebbe saputo spiegare la provenienza. Non stava pensando all’assessore. Non stava pensando al fatto che l’assessore quella sera aveva avuto un appuntamento e che aveva portato quel fortunatissimo _bast-_ uomo nel suo appartamento. Chissà che doti straordinarie aveva, quello, per aver avuto la grazia di avere un appuntamento con Regina Mills. Un Q.I. vergognosamente alto, di certo. Probabilmente era figlio di Bill Gates o qualcosa del genere. Un musicista prodigio, il miglior talento musicale che abbia mai camminato su questa terra, che Mozart può solo prendere appunti. Un chirurgo di fama mondiale le cui tecniche innovative hanno permesso di salvare migliaia di bambini. Probabilmente, _quello_ era tutte queste cose insieme e, per di più, aveva persino il tempo per andare in palestra.

_Gradasso._

Ma Emma non stava pensando all’assessore Mills. Affatto.

Finito il toast, la ragazza prese un sorso di cioccolata e provò a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, riprendendo la ricerca da dove l’aveva interrotta quando August aveva suonato il campanello. Bevve un altro, lungo sorso di cioccolata. Si guardò intorno. La matita, le serviva la sua matita. Non che fosse una matita speciale, ma le serviva. In quel momento esatto, le serviva quella sua dannatissima matita. Sollevando fogli e foglietti e laptop, Emma cercava la sua matita senza punta, ignorando completamente l’esistenza di un paio di penne che aveva a portata di mano. Voleva la sua matita. E non trovava la sua matita. E come poteva lavorare, se non aveva la sua dannatissima matita?

Emma chiuse di scatto il proprio laptop, prese la propria cioccolata e tornò a letto.

Certamente anche questo era colpa di Regina Mills. Emma non aveva idea di come, ma era sicuramente colpa della sua vicina.

Era tutta colpa di Regina Mills.

Regina Mills che a casa quella sera non era tornata sola.

*

Emma uscì dall’ascensore tenendosi una mano all’altezza della milza e si trascinò fino alla propria porta mentre cercava di prendere la chiave di casa dalla piccola tasca interna della sua felpa. Quella mattina era andata a correre, non appena era sorto il sole, per tentare di smaltire il nervosismo che aveva in corpo e di cui non riusciva a identificare l’origine precisa, ma solo vaga. In qualche modo, l’assessore aveva a che fare con tutto quello. Ma _in che modo,_ esattamente, era un mistero, per Emma.

La ragazza aveva appena infilato la chiave nella serratura quando la porta dell’appartamento di Regina Mills si aprì. Non la vedeva da circa una settimana, da quella sera in cui l’assessore era tornata accompagnata da _Mister Perfezione_ e Emma le aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia.

Regina non l’aveva notata. Non ancora, di questo Emma era sicura. E Emma avrebbe voluto muoversi, avrebbe voluto girare la chiave nella serratura e scivolare il più velocemente possibile nel proprio appartamento, ma Emma era paralizzata. Era uscita una donna, dall’appartamento dell’assessore. Una donna alta e bionda e vagamente inquietante. Con la coda dell’occhio, Emma vide Regina Mills – Regina Mills che indossava una vestaglia di seta nera lunga fino al ginocchio – alzarsi sulla punta di piedi per baciarla.

«Ti chiamo, allora» disse la sconosciuta.

«Sì… Vediamo» rispose Regina. «Signorina Swan?!»

E la chiave dell’appartamento cadde dalle dita di Emma. «Assessore Mills» rispose la ragazza, le guance in fiamme, prima di chinarsi a prendere la chiave e infilarla di nuovo nella serratura. «Buongiorno!» esclamò, con tono acuto. «Salve!» aggiunse, rivolta alla donna bionda, prima di aprire, finalmente, la porta, e precipitarsi all’interno.

 _Allora. Dunque._ Quella era una nuova e molto interessante informazione sull’assessore Mills, Emma non poteva negarlo a sé stessa. Non che le interessasse in quel senso. Era solo… un’informazione. Come tante. Come il fatto che Regina Mills avesse una vestaglia di seta nera e senza tacchi era così bassa che si era dovuta alzare sulle punte dei piedi per baciare la sconosciuta e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con Emma. Non che Emma pensasse _in quel senso_ all’assessore, davvero.

E, anche se ora la sua mano era all’altezza del cuore e non della milza, questo era per ragioni del tutto indipendenti da Regina Mills.

*

Dopo aver ordinato il solito al _Granny’s_ per la decima volta, quel mese, Emma aveva capito due cose di August: in primo luogo, che sarebbe diventato uno scrittore, un giorno, se fosse riuscito a mantenersi al college con lo stipendio che guadagnava da fattorino, e, in secondo luogo, che era esattamente il tipo che faceva per Ruby. Emma non era ancora sicura circa l’interesse reciproco tra i due e, per quanto citasse il nome di Rubs più spesso di quanto non fosse necessario davanti ad August, Emma non aveva ancora capito se il rossore del ragazzo fosse dovuto a una generale timidezza o a un eventuale interesse per l’amica. 

In ogni caso, fu durante la decima consegna che accadde di nuovo. Regina Mills uscì dall’ascensore che August stava attendendo, accompagnata da qualcuno. Qualcuno che non era né _Mister Perfezione_ né la meravigliosa bionda di qualche mattina prima, ma un uomo con un ridicolo cappotto di pelle e il passo traballante, probabilmente perché ubriaco, che notò immediatamente Emma e fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lei, dando alla ragazza la sgradevole sensazione che la stesse valutando. Le fece l’occhiolino. Emma non avrebbe saputo dire se l’assessore l’avesse notato o meno, di certo Regina Mills stava guardo lei. E Emma sentì dentro di sé molte sensazioni, nessuna delle quali si sarebbe potuta definire sgradevole. 

«Signorina Swan» la salutò Regina Mills, educatamente, guardandola negli occhi. Il cappotto era aperto e Emma notò, non così distrattamente, che indossava un tubino nero.

«Assessore Mills» ricambiò la ragazza, sostenendo lo sguardo della sua vicina.

«Jones. Killian Jones» disse a quel punto l’uomo, facendo un passo verso Emma e porgendole la mano. La ragazza non era sicura di volerla stringere, ma si disse che non avrebbe mai potuto essere viscida quanto i modi del suo proprietario e si costrinse infine a sollevare il braccio. L’uomo le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandole il dorso. Oltre le sue spalle, Emma lanciò uno sguardo tra l’allarmato e lo schifato all’assessore Mills, che fissava la scena con un sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione che Emma avrebbe definito omicida.

«Forse dovrei lasciarvi soli» suggerì la donna.

«No!» rispose Emma, spalancando gli occhi.

«Infatti, Regina» disse l’uomo, in quello che doveva essere un tono seducente, ma che fece venire la nausea a Emma. Sul serio, l’assessore Mills poteva fare meglio, _molto meglio_ di così. «Potremmo… rimanere tutti e tre».

«Prego?» domandò Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto. E Emma si chiese se quel Killian avesse un desiderio di morte più o meno consapevole.

«Mi sembra chiaro che tra voi è già successo qualcosa. _Signorina Swan. Assessore Mills_ » ripeté, mettendo enfasi. «Vi piacciono i giochi di ruolo, non è vero? Sono sicuro che potremo creare una storia meravigliosa, noi tre».

Emma decise in quel momento esatto che, qualsiasi cosa Regina Mills avesse fatto nei successivi due minuti, Emma non avrebbe mai e poi mai testimoniato contro di lei. Anzi, era persino pronta ad aiutarla, se si fosse rivelato necessario.

«Signor Jones, penso che lei debba andarsene» disse l’assessore Mills.

« _Uh_ » fece l’uomo, alzando il sopracciglio. «Allora è un _sì_? Sono il signor Jones? Però forse sarebbe meglio qualcosa di più… esotico. _Capitano,_ ad esempio. Capitano Jones, come suona?»

«Disgustoso» fece Emma.

«Chiamerò la sicurezza, se non se ne va immediatamente» disse Regina, prendendo il cellulare. Emma non cambiò espressione e si limitò ad annuire, nonostante fosse più che consapevole che la sicurezza a cui aveva accennato l’assessore Mills era pressoché inesistente, se si voleva escludere il portiere. Un portiere molto anziano, per la precisione.

Ma Killian Jones doveva essere particolarmente duro di comprendonio, perché fece un passo verso Regina, come se volesse afferrarle i fianchi e, quando l’assessore si allontanò, l’uomo non fece altro che ghignare.

Emma strinse i denti.

Forse sarebbe stata Regina quella chiamata a testimoniare contro di lei. «Ehi!» urlò, attirando l’attenzione di Killian. «Era un _no._ Un _no_ a… tutto».

«O, forse, fa tutto parte del gioco» fece Killian, avvicinandosi di nuovo all’assessore.

«No!» esclamarono Emma e Regina all’unisono.

«Andiamo, Regina» fece Killian, afferrando il polso dell’assessore e tirandola verso di sé. «Sei stata tu a dirmi di salire».

«E adesso ti dico di andartene» sibilò la donna.

Emma lasciò cadere la borsa con il suo ordine del _Granny’s_ e raggiunse Killian Jones a grandi falcate. Lo prese per una spalla e lo costrinse a girarsi, per poi spingerlo in direzione dell’ascensore. «Ha detto di _no_ » ripeté, con convinzione.

Killian, barcollante, si appoggiò al muro, un’espressione contrariata sul volto. Studiò Emma per qualche secondo, poi spostò lo sguardo su Regina. Infine, sputò a terra e Emma non poté prenderlo a calci solo perché l’assessore, con uno scatto, le fu accanto, bisbigliandole di lasciar perdere.

Dopo aver dato un pugno al tasto di chiamata, l’uomo si mise ad attendere l’ascensore e i tre rimasero fermi, immobili, fino a quando le porte di metallo non si aprirono e l’uomo si trascinò all’interno, rivolgendo loro un insulto per cui Emma lo avrebbe volentieri soffocato con un cuscino.

«Coglione» commentò Emma.

«Linguaggio colorito, signorina Swan» fece l’assessore e Emma si voltò a guardarla, sconcertata.

«Sul serio? Non lo è, forse?»

«Lo è» confermò Regina, sospirando di sollievo e annuendo vigorosamente. «E… grazie» aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo a terra. La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ha bisogno di qualcosa? Vuole… Chiamare la polizia? O che… Che stia con lei, se..?»

«No» fece Regina, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo a Emma, con quel suo sorriso che non raggiungeva mai gli occhi. «Le ho già rovinato la serata, non vorrei peggiorare la situazione».

Emma scosse la testa, per minimizzare, e, a passi lenti, tornò verso il proprio appartamento. Raccolse il sacchetto con il suo ordine, pensando che il formaggio del suo toast doveva certamente essersi raffreddato, ormai, e probabilmente anche la sua cioccolata.

«O forse…» iniziò Regina, costringendo Emma a voltarsi tanto in fretta che il mondo si oscurò per qualche istante, davanti alla ragazza. «Non so, forse le va un bicchiere del miglior sidro di mele che abbia mai provato?» chiese l’assessore Mills e Emma annuì all’istante.

*

L’appartamento dell’assessore Mills era completamente diverso da quello di Emma, nonostante abitassero solo a un pianerottolo di distanza. Emma prediligeva le superfici in vetro e metallo, luci al neon, pochi mobili e solo quelli essenziali. Al contrario, nell’appartamento di Regina a dominare era il legno, prevalentemente bianco, e il marmo, da quel che Emma poté cogliere sbirciando in cucina mentre la donna la conduceva verso lo studio.

«La farei accomodare in soggiorno, signorina Swan» disse l’assessore, indicando a Emma un’ottomana su cui sedersi. «Ma questa è la stanza più calda della casa».

«Nessun problema» rispose Emma, guardandosi intorno mentre Regina raggiungeva un mobiletto di legno stipato di alcolici. Vino, per la maggior parte, e dall’aria decisamente costosa. L’assessore dovette percepire lo sguardo della ragazza su di sé perché, dopo essersi voltata velocemente a guardarla, le domandò se volesse qualcosa che non fosse sidro di mele.

«Il sidro andrà benissimo, assessore Mills».

Dopo qualche secondo, Regina le porse un bicchiere e, tenendone un altro tra le mani, si sedette di fronte alla signorina Swan, sul divano opposto.

«Grazie» disse Emma.

Regina scosse la testa e, prima di bere, si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, sollevando appena i bicchieri. Era chiaro che stavano brindando alla stessa cosa, essersi liberate di quel… quel… quel pessimo, pessimo incontro.

«Quindi…» iniziò Emma, studiando cautamente l’espressione di Regina, che rimase imperturbabile. _Dannati politici_. «Insomma… Fa molta vita sociale, ultimamente. Molta di più di quanta ne facesse prima».

Regina si inumidì le labbra, inclinò appena la testa di lato, strinse gli occhi come se volesse studiare meglio la signorina Swan. «Allora non mi ero sbagliata, quando l’ho accusata di essere una stalker».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ho solo uno sviluppato spirito di osservazione».

«Già» confermò l’assessore Mills. «Ma si osserva solo ciò che ci interessa» commentò Regina, in un tono che era fin troppo noncurante per essere casuale. Emma si strinse nelle spalle, prese un altro sorso di sidro.

«E si tratta di una crisi di mezza età o..?» domandò infine Emma.

«Come, prego?»

«La sua nuova… vita sociale».

«Oh, no, avevo capito a cosa si riferisse» disse Regina, una punta di indignazione nella voce. «Ma quanti anni crede che abbia, mi scusi? _Mezza età_?»

Emma fece per aprire la bocca, poi la richiuse. Di nuovo, l’aprì. «No, non… Non era quello che intendevo, assessore Mills. È solo… un’espressione, sa..?»

«No, non so» rispose Regina.

Emma finì il proprio sidro di mele in un lungo, bruciante sorso.

«E non si tratta certo di una crisi» aggiunse l’assessore. «Se proprio vuole saperlo, signorina Swan, è tutta colpa sua».

«Cosa?» fece Emma, spalancando gli occhi. Colpa sua?! Il sidro doveva aver fatto un brutto effetto all’assessore Mills.

«Ha sentito bene. Colpa sua e del suo… complesso da salvatrice o qualunque sia il problema che la fa correre in aiuto di perfetti sconosciuti» disse Regina, con quella che a Emma sembrò una nota di disgusto. In qualche modo, l’assessore Mills aveva trasformato un complimento in un insulto e, in tutta onestà, Emma non poteva che esserne divertita. E affascinata.

Ma probabilmente era colpa del sidro.

«Non la seguo, assessore».

«Mi serve un appuntamento» rispose infine Regina, dopo un sospiro profondo. Evitava lo sguardo di Emma e ogni singola parola sembrava costarle uno sforzo immane, come se fossero avvelenate. «Per il matrimonio di mia sorella di cui avevo gettato l’invito, ma che lei ha pensato bene di raccogliere e restituirmi con tanto di consiglio non richiesto, nonostante fosse consapevole che la questione non la riguardava affatto».

Regina Mills aveva pronunciato tante parole, a parere di Emma. E quel sidro doveva essere più forte di quanto si fosse aspettata, perché lei non le aveva colte tutte. Quello che aveva colto, invece, era che l’assessore aveva una piccola cicatrice che le solcava il labbro superiore.

Emma era ancora confusa. «Guardi che _accompagnatore_ è opzionale, sugli inviti. Non deve mica portarlo per forza!»

«Grazie, signorina Swan, ma non sono un’idiota!»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «È che… non capisco».

«Solo…» Regina prese un altro, profondo sospiro, prima di finire anche il suo sidro e alzarsi per riempirsi il bicchiere. Tornata a sedersi, Emma notò che aveva portato l’intera bottiglia con sé e riempì anche il bicchiere della ragazza.

Dopo un lungo sorso, l’assessore Mills riprese. «Mia sorella sposa un mio ex».

« _Ew_ » fece Emma, con una smorfia di disgusto. «Lui l’ha lasciata per sua sorella o..?»

«Per cortesia» fece Regina, guardando la signorina Swan come se avesse appena avuto l’idea più ridicola di questa terra. «L’ho lasciato io».

« _Beh_ , allora… Certo, non è la situazione ideale, ma…»

«La prego. Non posso andare sola, al loro matrimonio. Né affrontare mia madre _. Guarda tua sorella, più giovane di te e già sposata. Avresti potuto essere tu la sposa, oggi, e invece-_ »

«E invece lei amministra una città?»

«Non esattamente, ma-»

«Sua madre mi sembra un po’ stronza, in tutta onestà. E anche sua sorella» dichiarò Emma, prima di realizzare che stava parlando della famiglia della sua vicina di casa che probabilmente un po’ la odiava e che le aveva offerto da bere solo per gentilezza. Emma era già pronta ad essere cacciata a metaforici calci fuori dall’appartamento dell’assessore Mills, che effettivamente la stava osservando, in silenzio, con una punta di incredulità nello sguardo.

«Linguaggio, signorina Swan. Ma di certo mia madre e mia sorella non sono persone… gentili, ecco».

«Quindi voleva sbattere loro in faccia la sua perfetta vita al matrimonio di sua sorella?»

«La mela non cade mai troppo lontana dall’albero» annuì Regina.

«Posso farlo io» propose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle e giurando che non avrebbe mai più, dovesse cadere il mondo, accettato il sidro di mele dell’assessore Mills. Le faceva dire pazzie, quel sidro. _Dannato sidro._

«Non la seguo, signorina Swan».

«L’accompagnatore. _L’accompagnatrice._ Lo so già che le piacciono le bionde, assessore Mills» aggiunse Emma, con un goffo occhiolino che avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi.

«Signorina Swan-»

«Ci pensi» la interruppe Emma. «Basta disastrosi appuntamenti, tanto per iniziare».

Regina scosse la testa. «È di nuovo la sua fastidiosa sindrome da salvatrice, a parlare».

«Non ho nessuna sindrome, assessore Mills» rispose Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Regina scosse la testa. «Non… Non…»

«Non?»

«Non posso. È… una follia».

«Questa è una follia? La sua invece cosa era?»

«Normalissimi appuntamenti, signorina Swan».

Emma alzò le sopracciglia. «Erano audizioni, assessore Mills. Audizioni per un ruolo che non sapevano nemmeno di dover interpretare».

Regina scosse la testa. «Lei è irritante, signorina Swan. E, sentiamo, lei cosa ci guadagnerebbe, in tutto questo?»

La signorina Swan si strinse nelle spalle. «Un pranzo gratis. E un giorno di vacanza, probabilmente».

«Tre» disse Regina.

«Come?»

«Sarebbero tre giorni. Mia sorella si sposa in Kansas e io non ho alcuna intenzione di presentarmi al matrimonio con il _jet lag_ , quindi dovremmo contare anche i giorni di viaggio».

Emma Swan sorrise trionfante e l’assessore le lanciò uno sguardo tanto interrogativo quanto irritato. «Cosa?».

« _Dovremmo_. Ha detto _dovremmo._ Forse _dovremmo_ anche darci del tu».

L’assessore fece schioccare la lingua e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non ho ancora detto sì. Emma».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì e buon primo maggio! 
> 
> Come sempre, qualche precisazione sul capitolo. Ci sono due richiami al primo episodio della prima stagione di OUAT: il primo è «Devo forse preoccuparmi di lei, signorina Swan?» (nella puntata, Regina chiede a Emma se deve preoccuparsi di lei mentre versa il sidro di mele, in soggiorno) e il secondo «Non so, forse le va un bicchiere del miglior sidro di mele che abbia mai provato?» chiese l’assessore Mills e Emma annuì all’istante (nella puntata, ancora sul vialetto di casa di Regina, il sindaco chiede la stessa cosa alla signorina Swan). 
> 
> Posso già dirvi che si tratta di una mini-long: sono 4 capitoli (compreso questo) più un epilogo, il che significa che ci sarà un aggiornamento ogni venerdì di maggio. In realtà la storia era nata come una one-shot intorno al trope del fake dating, ma le cose sono un po’ sfuggite di mano (non che qualcuno si stupisca ancora). Quindi, ecco qui! 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto, spero che vi sia piaciuta! <3  
> A venerdì,  
> T. <3


	2. Parte II - I signori Mills

«Che cosa hai fatto?!» urlò Ruby al telefono, il pomeriggio seguente, mentre Emma preparava la valigia per il volo che avrebbe preso quella sera stessa. Insomma, dopo un altro bicchiere di sidro, era saltato fuori che il matrimonio della sorella dell’assessore Mil- No, che il matrimonio della sorella di _Regina_ avrebbe avuto luogo di lì a due giorni. Il che spiegava anche il motivo per cui Regina avesse avuto un appuntamento con quel… quel _coso_ la sera precedente. Certo non era stata la sua prima scelta. 

Ad ogni modo, Regina aveva acquistato due biglietti aerei quella sera stessa e Emma era tornata nel proprio appartamento, dove ancora l’attendevano il toast al formaggio e la cioccolata, ormai immangiabili. Naturalmente, li aveva mangiati comunque prima di andare a letto. Aveva messo la sveglia per la mattina seguente e, quando si era svegliata, Emma si era chiesta cosa dannazione le fosse saltato in mente. Lei e Regina non andavano d’accordo, affatto. E c’erano almeno un migliaio di modi in cui quella faccenda sarebbe esplosa dritta nelle loro facce al punto che Emma non riusciva a pensare a un solo, singolo scenario in cui ne sarebbero uscite vive e con la dignità intatta. Considerò persino l’idea di suonare a Regina, rimborsarle il biglietto aereo e dirle che aveva cambiato idea, ma Emma la scartò immediatamente. Lei non era una codarda. Ma soprattutto non avrebbe dimostrato a Regina Mills che aveva avuto ragione fin dall’inizio, quando diceva che era un’idea ridicola, nossignora. Perciò aveva trascorso gran parte della giornata preparando i bagagli, quando infine si era resa conto di due cose: la più importante era che il suo stomaco gorgogliava e la seconda era che non aveva nessun vestito adatto a un matrimonio. E, per risolvere entrambi i suoi problemi, Emma aveva chiamato Ruby, trovandosi costretta a rivelarle gli imminenti piani.

«Emma, sei…» fece Ruby, annaspando alla ricerca della parola adatta.

«Brillante?»

«Stupida!»

«Dai, Ruby, questa fa male».

«A cosa stavi pensando con quel piccolo cervello da lesbica senza speranza che ti ritrovi?!»

«Ruby!»

«Hai una cotta per l’assessore Mills, Emma!»

«Non ho una cotta per l’assessore Mills!» rispose la signorina Swan, con decisione.

«Sì! Ti sei offerta di andare con lei al matrimonio della sorella, non-»

«Sono stata… _gentile._ Regina dice che ho il complesso della salvatrice o qualcosa del genere, non lo so. Senza sidro, la cosa inizia ad avere senso, ma-»

«Hai il complessò della stupidità, ecco cosa hai».

«Sai una cosa, Ruby? Ti lascerò una bella recensione su _Trip Advisor_. Servizio scadente, cameriera pettegola, fedeli clienti lasciati morire di fame».

«Esilarante, Em. August sta arrivando, l’ho mandato a casa mia a prendere un vestito adatto a un matrimonio».

«A casa tua, _mmh_? E la conosce bene?»

«Discretamente» rispose Ruby e Emma intuì dal tono che la ragazza stava ghignando. Sorrise a sua volta e si sedette sul bordo del letto, decisa a curiosare un po’ nella vita sentimentale dell’amica mentre aspettava che August suonasse alla sua porta.

*

Reggendo il vestito che August le aveva portato con una mano e trascinando il trolley che aveva appena perso una ruota in ascensore e su cui aveva appoggiato il proprio spuntino, Emma si precipitò fuori dal palazzo in fretta e furia. Regina la guardò dal sedile posteriore del taxi in cui la stava aspettando, con le labbra strette, e alzò il braccio per tamburellare con il dito sul proprio orologio, impaziente. Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se l’assessore avesse tenuto aperta la porta dell’ascensore come le aveva chiesto, mentre chiudeva l’appartamento a chiave, Emma sarebbe scesa con lei, invece di dover aspettare sul pianerottolo che Regina arrivasse al piano terra così che l’ascensore risalisse.

L’autista scese prontamente dall’auto non appena vide Emma e le si fece incontro, aiutandola a liberarsi dei bagagli e sistemandoli nel baule, mentre la signorina Swan apriva la portiera per infilarsi accanto a Regina.

«Avresti potuto aspettarmi!»

«Eri in ritardo» rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle e guardando con sospetto il sacchetto di Emma.

«Stavo chiudendo la porta di casa, Regina! E comunque hai dovuto aspettarmi ora, cosa è cambiato?»

«Avresti potuto prendere le scale» le fece notare Regina. «E cosa c’è in quel sacchetto? Ha un odore nauseante».

«C’è la gioia, in questo sacchetto» rispose Emma, aprendolo mentre l’autista tornava al proprio posto di guida.

«Posso andare, assessore Mills?»

«Sì, certo, Graham».

Emma le lanciò un’occhiata confusa, addentando il toast al formaggio.

«Cosa, signorina Swan?» domandò Regina, mentre il taxi si immetteva nel traffico di Boston.

« _Emma._ Emma, non signorina Swan. Ma… Vi conoscete?»

«Accompagno l’assessore Mills al lavoro ogni mattina da diversi anni, ormai» rispose l’autista, con un sorriso.

«È il migliore della compagnia. Nonostante il traffico, non sono mai arrivata in ritardo. A differenza di qualcuno».

«Oh, andiamo, un paio di minuti non sono ritardo!» protestò Emma.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di posarli sul toast al formaggio della signorina Swan.

«Ne vuoi un po’?» domandò la ragazza.

«Credevo fossimo d’accordo che avremmo cenato in aeroporto».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Infatti. Questo è l’antipasto. Allora, vuoi?»

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli, prima di voltarsi verso il finestrino. «Disgustoso» fu l’ultima parola pronunciata in quel taxi prima che giungesse in aeroporto.

Non il migliore degli inizi, Emma doveva ammetterlo.

*

Emma grugnì e si accasciò sul tavolo al quale lei e Regina stavano aspettando la cena. Le ragioni del suo abbattimento erano svariate: prima di tutto, Emma non aveva idea che ci fossero veri e propri ristoranti all’interno di un aeroporto, con tanto di chef stellati e spocchiosi camerieri; in secondo luogo, Regina l’aveva costretta a recarsi all’aeroporto con fin troppo anticipo e ora avevano due intere ore di attesa davanti a loro prima che aprissero il loro _gate_ ; infine, Emma aveva fame.

«Signorina Swan, non è educato».

« _Emma._ Se continui a chiamarmi signorina Swan, la tua famiglia non crederà mai che siamo una coppia» le fece notare la ragazza, mettendosi a sedere educatamente. «A meno che non pensino sia un qualche nomignolo a sfondo a sessuale che-»

«D’accordo. _Emma_ » la interruppe l’assessore.

«Regina» rispose la ragazza. «E già che ci stiamo annoiando a morte, perché non mi racconti qualcosa di te».

L’assessore Mills alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. «Ti ho già detto tutto quello che c’è da sapere ieri sera».

«Stai scherzando? Mi hai detto i nomi dei membri della tua famiglia, mi hai spiegato per filo e per segno il noiosissimo lavoro che fai, quali studi hai fatto e in che anno ti sei trasferita a Boston dalla cittadina in cui sei cresciuta, _Talesbrooke_ ».

« _Storybrooke_ » la corresse Regina.

«Che nome orribile, da dare a una cittadina».

«Gli antenati di mia madre furono tra i primi coloni. Furono loro a decidere il nome».

«E chissà perché non mi stupisce» commentò Emma. «Ma vedi? Un’informazione molto importante che la tua ragazza dovrebbe sapere».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Nessuno ti farà un interrogatorio, signorin-, Emma» rispose Regina. «E, in caso di difficoltà, puoi sempre scusarti e andartene con un pretesto qualsiasi».

«Ma così farei una pessima impressione sui tuoi genitori» le fece notare Emma, lievemente corrucciata.

«Mia madre è impossibile da compiacere in ogni caso» rispose Regina.

«Ora ho capito da chi hai preso» commentò Emma a mezza voce.

«Come, prego?»

Emma scosse la testa. «Niente. Dico solo che questo potrebbe essere… un primo appuntamento. Un _finto_ primo appuntamento. E poi dobbiamo anche concordare una storia» aggiunse Emma, prendendo un sorso del costoso vino rosso che Regina aveva ordinato. Disgustoso, a parere della signorina Swan, ma Regina aveva detto che era il suo preferito, quindi…

«Una storia?» domandò l’assessore.

«Sì, tipo… Come ci siamo conosciute e chi ha chiesto all’altra di uscire. O come è stato il primo bacio e-»

«Tu» rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Tu mi hai chiesto di uscire e io ho graziosamente accettato. Ovviamente».

«Perché io?!» esclamò Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non mi chiederesti di uscire, Emma?»

«Certo, ma non è questo il punt-»

«Ottimo, abbiamo una storia» la interruppe Regina, sorridendole.

Emma non poté ribattere. Non solo perché il cameriere glielo impedì servendo i loro ordini, ma anche perché si era appena resa conto di aver ammesso all’assessore Mills che sì, l’avrebbe volentieri invitata a uscire.

Forse Ruby aveva ragione: quella era stata un’idea molto stupida.

*

Emma avrebbe potuto addormentarsi in quella comodissima poltrona di prima classe che Regina aveva prenotato per il volo. Aveva temuto il decollo perché, nelle poche occasioni in cui aveva volato in passato, le sue orecchie l’avevano fatta impazzire e più di una volta Emma si era convinta che il suo timpano si fosse perforato. Fortunatamente, con Regina era andato tutto liscio e, con l’esclusione di un lieve fastidio, la signorina Swan non aveva avuto alcun problema.

L’assessore si schiarì la voce, attirando l’attenzione di Emma. «Bene, ora sai gli episodi più importanti della mia infanzia, che parlo spagnolo perché la famiglia di mio padre è originaria di Porto Rico e che mia madre è portatrice di una malcelata omofobia».

«Questo matrimonio diventa più divertente ogni ora che passa» commentò Emma.

«Forse dovresti raccontarmi qualcosa di te. Dove sei cresciuta?»

«Oh, qui e là» rispose Emma, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’assessore.

Regina le rivolse un’espressione interrogativa. «La tua famiglia si trasferiva spesso? Tuo padre è un militare?»

«Non ho un padre».

«Tua madre, allora?»

«Nemmeno».

«Cosa?»

«Non ho… nemmeno una madre» ammise infine Emma, guardando ovunque tranne il viso di Regina. «Sono orfana, mai stata adottata».

« _Oh_ » rispose Regina.

«Niente _oh_ ».

«Niente _oh_?»

«Niente… compassione o pena o…»

«Non ti stavo compatendo!»

«No?» domandò Emma, con aria di sfida.

«No! Penso solo che… sei tutto quello che mia madre odia. Bionda, lesbica e senza un’importante famiglia alle spalle».

« _Oh_ ».

«Sempre più divertente» commentò Regina, sorridendo con una strana luce negli occhi, come se l’assessore si divertisse genuinamente all’idea di far infuriare sua madre in un prossimo futuro.

*

«Questa è stata una pessima, pessima idea» bisbigliò Emma a Regina.

«Già, non avrei mai dovuto darti retta» confermò l’assessore.

Erano da poco scese dall’aereo e, dopo aver recuperato tutti i loro bagagli, si stavano dirigendo verso l’auto che la madre di Regina aveva mandato per loro. Solo che, a pochi metri di distanza, avevano scoperto che la signora Mills era lì ad attenderle, fuori da una limousine nera che a Emma non sembrava per nulla adatta per un passaggio dall’aeroporto.

E Emma e Regina non si sentivano affatto pronte per il teatrino che avevano concordato.

«Tesoro!» esclamò la signora Mills, aprendo le braccia in direzione della figlia e attendendo che questa le si avvicinasse per abbracciarla, cosa che Regina fece, per pochi secondi e con un’espressione da martire in volto.

«Come è stato il volo?»

«Tranquillo» rispose l’assessore, con un sorriso di circostanza.

«Mi fa piacere» rispose la signora Mills. «Ma credevo che avresti portato il tuo fidanzato, Regina, non la cameriera» aggiunse poi, senza spostare lo sguardo su Emma, come se fosse decisa a ignorarne la presenza. La ragazza pensò che la madre di Regina fosse più odiosa di quanto mai avrebbe potuto immaginare dai racconti dell’assessore.

«Non è la mia cameriera, mamma» rispose Regina.

«Una tua amica?»

«No, mamma» fece l’assessore e Emma le si mise subito accanto, cingendole i fianchi con un braccio. Sentì Regina irrigidirsi al contatto e, realizzò Emma, prima di domani avrebbero fatto meglio ad accordarsi anche su questo – abbracci, tenersi per mano e baci sulla guancia, cosa fosse consentito e cosa no. La signorina Swan si appuntò mentalmente di scusarsi con Regina, in privato, per quel gesto improvviso e invadente, ma in quel momento la signora Mills aveva davvero bisogno di capire chi lei fosse, per Regina. O chi fingeva di essere. Insomma, il principio non cambiava.

«Sono la ragazza di sua figlia» disse Emma, porgendo alla madre di Regina la mano destra perché la stringesse. «Emma Swan».

Finalmente, la signora Mills spostò lo sguardo su di lei e la studiò per un lungo istante. «Capisco» disse infine, prima di voltarsi e salire in macchina, senza nemmeno aver stretto la mano di Emma, che sospirò profondamente.

«Incantevole» sussurrò Emma in direzione di Regina, a denti stretti.

«Ti avevo avvisata, ma ovviamente non hai voluto darmi retta» rimarcò l’assessore Mills, prima di prendere la mano di Emma che le stringeva il fianco per sciogliersi dall’abbraccio. La signorina Swan pensò che l’assessore volesse liberarsi dal contatto, perciò rimase senza fiato quando invece Regina intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue, facendole strada verso la limousine. Una volta sedute all’interno, di fronte a una signora Mills profondamente irritata a giudicare dal tic all’angolo dell’occhio destro. Regina continuò a tenere la mano di Emma nella propria, le loro dita intrecciate in bella vista e appoggiate sulla coscia di Regina, lasciando Emma a domandarsi se in quella limousine facesse estremamente caldo o se era solo lei ad aver avuto un improvviso attacco di febbre.

*

Quando finalmente il _concierge_ ebbe portato nella loro stanza d’albergo anche l’ultimo bagaglio di Regina – e Emma ebbe commentato per la settima volta da quando erano scese dal taxi all’aeroporto di Boston che l’assessore Mills aveva decisamente esagerato portandosi tutta quella roba – la signorina Swan sospirò di sollievo. Si appoggiò alla porta, tenendosi una mano sul cuore, mentre Regina si sedette sul bordo del letto e si sfilò le scarpe, che erano state a loro volta oggetto di critica da parte della signorina Swan perché, sul serio, chi viaggia indossando scomodissime _Louboutins_ rosse? Regina Mills, ecco chi.

«Tua madre è…» iniziò Emma, cercando una parola adatta per descrivere Cora Mills.

«Lo so» disse Regina, massaggiandosi una caviglia.

«Voglio dire… Il modo in cui mi ha guardata?! Anzi, no. Il modo in cui non mi ha guardata! Chi dannazione crede di essere? È stata così…. così….» _stronza._ «Altezzosa!»

«Lo so» concordò Regina, con tono monocorde, iniziando a massaggiarsi l’altra caviglia.

Emma aveva preso a passeggiare avanti e indietro per quella che, notò il suo subconscio, era la stanza d’albergo più lussuosa in cui fosse mai stata e su cui al momento non aveva tempo di commentare perché ogni suo singolo neurone era impegnato a venire a patti con l’esistenza di una donna odiosa quanto Cora Mills.

«Mi avrebbe buttato fuori dalla macchina in corsa, se solo avesse potuto farlo passare per un incidente» fece Emma, le mani tra i capelli, gli occhi spalancati.

«Lo so» ripeté di nuovo l’assessore, passando a massaggiarsi un polpaccio.

Naturalmente, l’altro motivo per cui Emma voleva concentrarsi su Cora Mills e Cora Mills soltanto era perché Regina era… _troppo._ Era troppo bella e decisamente troppo vicina. E Emma non poteva pensare a Regina in quel modo in quel momento in una stanza d’albergo in cui erano sole e in cui sarebbero rimaste sole per molte ore perché era decisamente… _troppo._

«E io l’avrei buttata fuori dalla macchina in corsa, se solo avessi potuto farlo passare per un incidente!»

«Lo so» rispose laconicamente Regina, con un sospiro di sollievo mentre si massaggiava l’altro polpaccio.

«Tua madre è una tale arrogante. Così spocchiosa. Piena di sé. Irritante come una selva d’ortiche, fastidiosa come uno stormo di zanzare, rivoltante come… come…» e Emma emise un verso non meglio articolato per esprimere la sua profonda e sconfinata frustrazione.

«Lo so» concordò Regina, massaggiandosi il collo. «Ma _uno stormo_ di zanzare non esiste».

«E come dannazione chiami un gruppo di zanzare?!» domandò Emma, smettendo finalmente di camminare avanti e indietro e fermandosi di fronte a Regina, con le braccia sui fianchi. Fu un errore, perché la signorina Swan si sentì la testa girare di fronte all’assessore Mills seduta sul bordo del letto, scalza, le gambe in sottili calze nere che sparivano sotto un vestito rosso a tubino assolutamente sconsigliato per un viaggio in aereo e il busto reclinato all’indietro, sostenuto dalle braccia di Regina puntate sul materasso.

«Perché avrei bisogno di chiamarlo, un gruppo di zanzare?!» domandò l’assessore Mills.

«Perché tua madre è un gruppo di zanzare!» sentenziò la signorina Swan, categorica. «Cora Mills. Ecco come si chiama un infernale, demoniaco, maligno gruppo di zanzare: Cora Mills».

E Regina Mills non solo scosse la testa, ma accennò anche un sorriso. Un sorriso _divertito,_ che raggiunse i suoi occhi. Ed era stata Emma, a provocare quel meraviglioso sorriso. 

_Dannazione._

Con un altro verso che, in qualche modo, Emma riuscì a produrre usando solo consonanti, la signorina Swan individuò il bagno e vi si diresse a passo di marcia, chiudendosi all’interno e borbottando ancora qualcosa sulla signora Mills, giusto per fare scena.

Ma ormai Cora Mills e le zanzare, Emma, le aveva dimenticate, perché non poteva fare altro che pensare a Regina. E al suo sorriso.

*

Quando Emma uscì dal bagno, scoprì che Regina non era sola e si immobilizzò all’istante, due paia di identici occhi castani si voltarono a guardarla.

«Emma» disse l’assessore, alzandosi dal piccolo divano in cui era sprofondata e facendo segno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi. «Ti presento mio padre, Henry Mills».

L’uomo che si alzò dalla poltrona di fronte a Regina doveva essere sulla settantina ed era persino più basso dell’assessore. Portava un pigiama rosso a righe bianche, lindo e senza una piega, ma dal taglio persino Emma capì che doveva essere molto datato. Il signor Mills era quasi pelato e gli ultimi capelli rimasti, grigio topo, disegnavano un’aureola intorno al suo capo, mentre il suo viso, per quanto rugoso, si illuminò immediatamente alla vista di Emma.

«Papà, lei è Emma. La mia-» e Regina si schiarì la voce, «ragazza».

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Emma, ma decise di ignorarlo e tese la mano al signor Mills, temendo la reazione dell’uomo. Nemmeno Henry Mills le strinse la mano.

«Emma! Che piacere conoscerti!» esclamò l’uomo, accalappiando Emma per stringerla in un saldo abbraccio. Nonostante fosse stata colta alla sprovvista, e costretta ad abbassarsi per compensare la differenza di altezza, Emma ricambiò l’abbraccio e strabuzzò gli occhi in direzione di Regina, chiedendole silenziosamente spiegazioni. L’assessore Mills si strinse nelle spalle, come a voler dire che quello era suo padre, era fatto così, e lei non ci poteva fare nulla.

Finalmente, Henry Mills liberò Emma, ma solo per darle una vigorosa pacca sulle spalle che mise a rischio le capacità polmonari della ragazza. «Vorrei dirti che mia figlia mi ha parlato molto di te, ma purtroppo Regina è sempre stata così riservata, persino da bambina… Non mi stupirei nemmeno di scoprire che in realtà siete già sposate».

«Papà» l’ammonì teneramente Regina, mentre il cuore di Emma saltò un battito.

«Cosa? Tanto Emma lo sa come sei, no? Non è vero, Emma?»

Ignara di cosa stesse confermando, la signorina Swan annuì in direzione del signor Mills, fingendo di sapere perfettamente a cosa l’uomo si stesse riferendo. Così, guadagnò una nuova, fin troppo vigorosa pacca sulla spalla e lo sguardo risentito di Regina. Emma le rivolse un vago sorriso di scuse.

«Ma guardatevi! Così in sintonia! Vi capite senza bisogno di parlare!» esclamò il signor Mills, giulivo. «Ma sediamoci, su, forza. Le mie gambe non sono più giovani come le vostre» aggiunse poi l’uomo, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona che aveva occupato poco prima e sollevando le gambe perché potessero riposare su un poggiapiedi. Regina prese posto sul divano e Emma si sedette accanto a lei.

«Ah, siete proprio adorabili» commentò il signor Mills, guardandole, con tono soddisfatto. Emma avvampò e Regina si agitò, accavallando le gambe per poi scavallare immediatamente, non appena sfiorò la gamba di Emma con il piede.

Il signor Mills sembrò non aver notato nulla. «Andiamo, date un po’ di gioia a questo vecchio stanco, ditemi: come vi siete conosciute?»

«In ascensore» esclamarono entrambe, all’unisono. Avevano deciso di non mentire, non più di quanto fosse necessario. Emma aveva insistito. Le finzioni migliori erano quelle che meno si scostavano dalla realtà. E loro si erano davvero conosciute nell’ascensore del palazzo.

Il signor Mills si portò le mani al petto, con aria sognante, mentre Emma e Regina si guardarono confuse.

«Racconta pure» disse Regina.

« _Nah,_ tesoro» rispose Emma, sorridendo. «Insisto».

Regina nascose la propria contrarietà al nomignolo e tornò a sorridere a suo padre.

«In ascensore» disse, schiarendosi la voce. «Stavo tornando a casa dal lavoro, era un venerdì».

Ed era vero, era un venerdì, questo non lo avevano concordato e Emma non lo aveva ricordato fino a quel momento. A quanto pareva l’assessore aveva ascoltato il suo consiglio di mentire il meno possibile, ottimo. Sentendosi più tranquilla, Emma si appoggiò ai cuscini del divano e stese un braccio lungo lo schienale, dietro le spalle di Regina, che era seduta sul bordo. Che strana abitudine aveva, poi, di sedersi sul bordo dei mobili.

«Le porte stavano quasi per chiudersi, quando _qualcuno_ si infilò all’interno, correndo e rischiando di farsi molto male» proseguì Regina.

«Ma non è successo nulla» si inserì Emma.

«Fortuna».

«Destino» la corresse la signorina Swan, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Il signor Mills ghignò. «E poi?»

Regina scosse la testa. «E poi l’ascensore ha iniziato a salire, ma dopo pochi secondi si è fermato. Emma ha premuto il pulsante di emergenza, poi si è presentata. Mi ha detto di essersi appena trasferita e mi ha chiesto se succedesse spesso, che l’ascensore si bloccasse tra i piani. Abbiamo chiacchierato per qualche minuto. Poi, fortunatamente, l’ascensore ha ripreso a salire. Abbiamo scoperto di essere vicine di casa e… Eccoci qui».

«Ed è tutto?» domandò il signor Mills.

 _Dio, no._ Non era tutto, affatto. Tanto per iniziare, Regina non si era presentata a sua volta, il che aveva infastidito Emma oltre ogni misura. In secondo luogo, non avevano chiacchierato: Emma aveva parlato a ruota libera e Regina si era limitata a guardarla con ostilità, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi e il piede che batteva impaziente sul pavimento. Infine, avevano scoperto di essere vicine di casa quando le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte al piano corretto ed entrambe avevano provato a uscirne nello stesso momento, scontrandosi. Emma aveva ceduto il passo, per gentilezza. Aveva augurato una buona serata alla donna che per lei era ancora senza nome e Regina aveva ricambiato con un semplice _signorina Swan_. Almeno, l’aveva ascoltata mentre parlava. Il giorno seguente, Emma aveva fatto quello che sapeva fare meglio e aveva ficcanasato in giro: aveva letto il nome di Regina sul suo campanello, dopodiché aveva chiesto al portiere che cosa sapesse di lei, il che si limitava al fatto che vivesse sola e fosse assessore comunale.

«Ed è tutto» confermò invece Regina.

«Hai capito subito che ci sarebbe stato qualcosa, tra te e Emma?» insistette li signor Mills.

Regina avvampò. «Papà, ti prego!»

Emma rise. «Per me è stato un colpo di fulmine» commentò Emma, guadagnandosi uno sguardo allarmato da parte dell’assessore. _Nessuna improvvisazione,_ avevano detto.

«Sì?» incalzò il signor Mills, piegandosi appena in avanti con il busto.

Emma annuì. «Quando mi infilai in quell’ascensore…» la ragazza sospirò. «Avevo corso, per poterlo prendere, ma non era certo per quei pochi metri che il mio cuore batteca all’impazzata. Regina… Regina era… È la donna più bella che abbia mai visto» confessò Emma, spostando lo sguardo sull’assessore, che arrossì ancor più violentemente e distolse gli occhi, puntandoli a terra, prima di scuotere la testa. « _Tesoro_ , basta così» disse poi, posando una mano sul ginocchio di Emma e lanciandole un sorriso d’avvertimento.

«E come è stato il vostro primo appuntamento?» domandò invece il signor Mills.

«Meraviglioso!» esclamò Emma, con voce acuta. Troppo acuta. Il ginocchio su sui Regina aveva posato la propria mano era in fiamme. L’assessore vi piantò le unghie per intimare alla ragazza di darci un tagliò.

«Papà, basta così» si intromise Regina, bonariamente. «Ormai è tardi e domani devi alzarti presto. Devi riposare».

«Ma io voglio sapere di te ed Emma» protestò il signor Mills.

«Andiamo, tesoro. Non è poi così tardi» gli diede man forte la signorina Swan, con il solo scopo di infastidire l’assessore, che la guardò confusa, come volendo chiederle che cosa le passasse per la testa. Meno domande facevano loro circa la loro relazione, meglio era, e ora Emma si era messa ad incoraggiare le stesse domande che volevano evitare.

Regina si alzò dal divano. «Sì, è così tardi» sentenziò.

Il signor Mills guardò Emma, sconsolato, e la ragazza sospirò teatralmente. «Quando si mette in testa una cosa…» fece la signorina Swan, stirando le labbra e scuotendo la testa. «Ah, quanto è testarda questa donna».

L’uomo ridacchiò, mentre lo sguardo che Regina lanciò alla ragazza voleva dire una cosa e una soltanto: che poi, loro due, sole, avrebbero fatto i conti. Oh, beh, da quanto Emma si stava divertendo, ne sarebbe sicuramente valsa la pena.

«Lascia che ti aiuti ad alzarti, papà» disse Regina, avvicinandosi a signor Mills. Questo scosse la testa e tese un braccio per tenerla lontana. «Ce la faccio, ce la faccio» la rassicurò. 

Regina non insistette, ma rimase abbastanza vicino all’uomo così da essere pronta se fosse scivolato.

«Vado, vado» fece il signor Mills. «L’ho capito, tanto, che è solo perché vuoi rimanere sola con Emma».

Emma quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva e, per cercare di nascondere l’imbarazzo, si avvicinò all’entrata ad ampie falcate, così da precedere l’uomo e aprirgli la porta.

«Ah, beata gioventù» commentò l’uomo, quando fu davanti a lei, dandole un’altra pacca sulla spalla così forte che Emma chiuse gli occhi per paura che le uscissero dalle orbite.

«È stato un piacere conoscerla, signor Mills» riuscì a dire Emma, con il fiato corto.

«No, no, niente _signor Mills_. Henry» disse l’uomo, sorridendo e spalancando le braccia.

Emma lo abbracciò di nuovo. «Henry» disse.

Poi, il signor Mills abbracciò la figlia e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Buonanotte, bambina mia. A domani».

«Buonanotte, papà» rispose Regina. «Vuoi che ti accomp-»

«Sono vecchio, ma non così vecchio. A domani» la interruppe il signor Mills, chiudendosi da sé la porta alle spalle e lasciando Emma e Regina da sole, una di fronte all’altra.

Emma si infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, sorrise all’assessore. «Accidenti. Tuo padre è… non come me lo aspettavo».

« _La donna più bella che tu abbia mai visto_?!» esclamò invece Regina. «A cosa dannazione stavi pensando? Avevamo detto niente improvvisazioni!»

«Infatti» confermò Emma. Perché lei non aveva improvvisato. L’aveva detto o no, a Regina, che le finzioni migliori sono quelle che più si avvicinano alla realtà?

*

Emma se ne stava in piedi, a lato del letto matrimoniale nella stanza che condivideva con Regina, con le mani piantate sui fianchi e un’espressione contrariata.

Un letto matrimoniale.

Un solo letto matrimoniale.

E due notti da trascorrere con Regina.

Emma si chiese se l’assessore, che ora si trovava in bagno sotto la doccia, si fosse posta il problema.

La signorina Swan girò su sé stessa e puntò gli occhi sul piccolo divano della stanza. Un divano molto piccolo. Probabilmente sarebbe finita a dormire lì perché era più che sicura che Regina non avesse la minima intenzione di adeguarsi.

L’acqua della doccia si fermò, ma Emma non se ne rese conto, impegnata come era a cercare una terza alternativa per la notte. Chiedere un’altra stanza era, ovviamente, fuori discussione. Dovevano fingere di essere insieme, insieme _insieme_ e, da quel che aveva capito, l’intero hotel era stato prenotato per il matrimonio della sorella di Regina. Emma sapeva, intuitivamente, che la signora Mills sarebbe certo venuta a conoscenza del fatto che la supposta ragazza di sua figlia avesse chiesto di dormire in un’altra stanza. Pensò di prepararsi un giaciglio a terra, ma probabilmente avrebbe avuto freddo. Forse avrebbe potuto sopportare per quella notte soltanto e procurarsi una stuoia o un materassino per quella successiva.

L’assessore Mills aprì la porta del bagno e Emma, ancora intenta ad arrovellarsi tra sé e sé circa il da farsi, le lanciò una veloce occhiata, così veloce che il suo cervello non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di elaborare ciò che vide, se non con qualche secondo di ritardo. Emma sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su Regina Mills, che indossava la vestaglia di raso nera che le aveva già visto sul pianerottolo e che lasciava scoperte le gambe. Nude.

«Non vedo l’ora di dormire» disse Regina, che non sembrava aver notato lo sguardo di Emma. La signorina Swan si costrinse a distoglierlo. Era maleducato, fissare.

«Sì. G-Già. A proposito di questo» fece Emma, passandosi una mano sul viso. Stava vivendo troppe emozioni in un lasso di tempo ristretto, non era sicura di poter sopravvivere a quello stupido matrimonio, di quel passo.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, che si era avvicinata al letto e si era sfilata la vestaglia. Portava una canottiera nera di raso e pizzo e un paio di pantaloncini corti dello stesso materiale e colore.

Emma si mise a fissare il soffitto. Era un bel soffitto. Tutto bianco.

«Pensavo di… Sì, magari… il divano».

«Il divano?»

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Sì, beh. C’è solo un letto».

«Lo vedo» rispose Regina, esaminando uno ad uno la montagna di cuscini sul letto, prima di sceglierne uno che sembrava rispondere ai suoi standard.

«Ecco, ho pensato che tu potresti dormire lì. E io sul divano».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Questo è un letto molto grande, Emma».

La signorina Swan spostò, molto lentamente, lo sguardo su Regina, che si era infilata sotto le coperte, dal lato sinistro. Che coincidenza, pensò Emma, lei aveva sempre preferito il destro. Non che in quel momento fosse rilevante.

«Sarà molto comodo, immagino» commentò Emma, confusa.

«No, signorina Swan. Intendevo che… possiamo condividerlo».

«Cosa?!»

«Il letto. Stiamo parlando del letto! Emma, stai bene?»

«Sì, sì. Sto bene. Tu stai bene?»

«Signorina Swan, non so quale sia il tuo problema, in questo momento, ma non è necessario che tu dorma sul divano. Siamo due donne adulte, possiamo condividere un letto. E… possiamo mettere dei cuscini nel mezzo se preferisci» disse Regina, prendendo i cuscini che aveva scartato poco prima e disponendoli al centro del materasso. «Ecco, così ciascuna avrà il proprio lato».

Emma esitò. Non era poi una così pessima idea. Lanciò un’altra occhiata al divano, stretto e corto, e sospirò. Regina fece schioccare la lingua. «Fa’ come vuoi. Se preferisci dormire sul divano, non ci sono problemi, per me. Non ho pensato che potesse darti fastidio… condividere il letto».

«No, no, no! Non è questo, è solo…»

«Solo?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so, ho pensato che avresti preferito dormire sola» disse infine, in tono vago, avvicinandosi al letto e sistemandosi dalla sua parte.

«Non lo preferisco» commentò Regina, spegnendo la luce.

*

«Regina?»

«Sì?»

«Stai dormendo?»

«Ovviamente no, Emma» rispose Regina, con un sospiro.

«Ok, ecco…»

Emma era rimasta sdraiata al buio per parecchi minuti, prima di decidersi a portare la questione all’attenzione di Regina. Forse non era una buona idea farlo in quel momento, con Regina nello stesso letto, un muro di cuscini tra di loro, quando Emma non poteva vederne il volto per giudicarne le reazioni, ma…

«Cosa c’è, signorina Swan?»

«Ecco, mi chiedevo… Sai quello che ho fatto oggi, davanti a tua madre… Quando… Quando ti ho… Ti ho…»

«Quando mi hai cinto i fianchi, Emma?»

«Sì» confermò la ragazza, grata che l’altra le fosse venuta in soccorso. «Sì, mi chiedevo se ti avesse dato fastidio… Perché in questo caso mi dispiace, davvero, è che non ne abbiamo parlato e non sapevo cosa fare e tua madre è… è…»

«Uno stormo di zanzare, se ben ricordo la tua eloquente definizione».

«Già. Quindi, sì, penso che dovremmo definire dei… limiti, ecco. Cosa possiamo e non possiamo fare».

Emma sentì Regina muoversi, dall’altro lato del letto, ma lei rimase supina, gli occhi fissi al soffitto.

«Cosa possiamo e non possiamo fare» ripeté infine l’assessore, in tono neutro.

«Sì, stabilire dei limiti così da non oltrepassarli».

«Dei limiti».

«Regina? Hai intenzione di ripetere tutto quello che dico?» domandò Emma.

«Sono solo… confusa. Dobbiamo fingere di essere una coppia, no?»

«Sì».

«Quindi dobbiamo comportarci come si comporterebbe una coppia».

«Sì, ma… stiamo fingendo» disse Emma.

«Di essere una coppia. A meno che tu non faccia qualcosa di molto inappropriato in pubblico con le tue vere ragazze, Emma. Non che mi stupirei-»

«Ehi! Dico solo che probabilmente abbiamo un’idea diversa di ciò che significa _inappropriato_ ».

Emma chiuse gli occhi, feriti dalla luce della lampada che l’assessore aveva acceso all’improvviso. Quando li riaprì, Regina si era messa a sedere e guardava Emma da sopra la muraglia di cuscini tra di loro. La signorina Swan imprecò sonoramente, maledicendo la dannata luce. In realtà, Emma era molto più risentita dal fatto che Regina Mills fosse meravigliosa persino da quell’angolo, il che era a dir poco offensivo per il resto del genere umano.

«Questo è decisamente un limite» disse Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Gemendo, Emma si mise a sedere. «Questo _cosa_?»

«Il tuo linguaggio. Meno volgarità, per cortesia».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo. E… quello che è successo oggi con tua madre?»

«Nessun problema per me. Per te?»

«Nessun problema».

«Bene».

«Bene».

Regina si schiarì la voce. «E…» di nuovo, Regina si schiarì la voce. «E prendersi per mano».

«Ok».

«D’accordo».

«Domani andiamo a un matrimonio» disse poi Emma.

Regina la guardò come se, all’improvviso, le fosse spuntata una seconda testa. «Ne sono più che consapevole, signorina Swan».

«Intendevo… Ci saranno canzoni romantiche. E balli. E balli con canzoni romantiche. Possiamo ballare balli con canzoni romantiche con tutta la… _Emh_ , vicinanza che comporta?»

«Sembrerebbe molto strano se non ballassimo a un matrimonio, immagino» considerò Regina, come sovrappensiero.

«E anche se non ci baciassimo» aggiunse Emma, nello stesso tono, prima di rendersi conto che non l’aveva solo pensato, lo aveva anche detto. Ad alta voce.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, con uno sguardo tale che la signorina Swan per un secondo credette davvero che le fosse spuntata una seconda testa. Si toccò le spalle e il collo per sincerarsi che nulla fosse cambiato.

«Cosa?!» ripeté in tono acuto.

Regina puntò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, un’espressione impassibile in volto. «Signorina Swan».

«Era solo una riflessione» si affrettò a dire Emma.

«Se e, ripeto, _se_ le circostanze non lasciano altra alternativa, hai il mio permesso per… per baciarmi» disse Regina.

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto a sua volta. «Mi stai prendendo in giro? Lo dici come se fosse una tortura, la prospettiva di baciarmi!» fece Emma. Se faceva tanto schifo alla _perfetta Regina Mills,_ perché dannazione aveva accettato di farsi accompagnare da lei, al matrimonio della sorella?

Regina spostò lo sguardo su di lei, strinse gli occhi a due fessure, come se stesse cercando di capire il senso delle parole di Emma. Eppure, alla signorina Swan, sembrava di essere stata più che chiara. Dopo minuti che a Emma parvero infiniti – e certo era così che doveva sentirsi una cavia in laboratorio, come se ogni sua minima azione potesse rivelare i suoi più oscuri segreti – Regina distolse lo sguardo, si sdraiò dando le spalle alla signorina Swan e spense la luce.

«Non è una tortura. Non in quel senso» disse l’assessore Mills.

E, pur se Emma la udì distintamente, nell’improvviso silenzio della loro camera d’albergo, il detto insegna che non c’è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì <3  
> Grazie per aver letto anche questo secondo capitolo e spero vi sia piaciuto <3  
> Alla prossima settimana,  
> T. <3  
> P.S. Ma, sul serio, come si chiama un gruppo di zanzare? Sciame, visto che sono degli insetti?


	3. Parte III - La sposa

La prima notte trascorsa a dormire accanto a Regina fu, per Emma, un inferno. Non solo faticò ad addormentarsi, a differenza dell’assessore il cui respiro si regolarizzò in pochi minuti, ma Emma si svegliò più e più volte a causa delle ultime parole di Regina. _Non è una tortura. Non in quel senso_. Che cosa dannazione voleva dire? Una tortura è una tortura, a parere di Emma. E l’unica conclusione a cui giunse fu che fingersi una coppia era stata davvero una pessima idea, se riusciva a privarla del sonno. 

Si svegliò per l’ennesima volta poco prima dell’alba e, nonostante l’irritazione, non poté trattenere un sorriso non appena distinse il viso di Regina nella penombra. Fece per accarezzare la guancia dell’assessore, quando si rese conto di due cose: prima di tutto, che il viso di Regina le era più vicino di quanto avrebbe dovuto perché durante la notte l’assessore aveva in qualche modo abbracciato i cuscini posti a mo’ di muraglia tra loro e, seconda cosa, che non solo la mano di Regina era appoggiata sul guanciale della signorina Swan, ma questa vi aveva appoggiato sopra la propria.

Emma ritrasse il braccio repentinamente, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Doveva aver disturbato Regina, perché l’assessore mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno prima di girarsi dall’altra parte, portando con sé uno dei cuscini.

Emma si passò una mano tra i capelli, prima di girarsi e dare a propria volta la schiena a Regina.

Fingersi la fidanzata di Regina Mills era stata davvero la peggior idea che avesse mai fino a quel momento, compresa la volta in cui aveva messo un cucchiaio di metallo in un microonde.

*

Quando Emma si svegliò per l’ultima volta era ormai mattina e gemette infastidita per il sole che le colpiva il volto.

«Ma guarda, la Bella Addormentata si è degnata di aprire gli occhi».

In tutta risposta, Emma gemette di nuovo. Suo malgrado, sorrise quando sentì lo sbuffo divertito di Regina accanto a lei, nel letto.

«Non addormentarti di nuovo, Emma» disse l’assessore.

«Solo cinque minuti».

«Cinque minuti non faranno la differenza» disse Regina. «E poi ho ordinato la colazione in camera, sarà qui a momenti».

Emma gemette ancora, ma aprì gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce. Infine, con un altro, baritonale, catartico gemito, si mise a sedere. «La mattina è fatta per dormire».

Regina, seduta accanto a lei sopra le coperte, con la vestaglia nera stretta ai fianchi, le gambe stese e le caviglie incrociate, si limitò a scuotere la testa e a girare il foglio che stava leggendo.

Emma ne studiò il profilo per qualche secondo, un’espressione contrariata in viso. «Perché sei sveglia? Perché stai leggendo?»

Regina alzò lo sguardò su di lei, si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché è mattina, ecco perché sono sveglia. E sto leggendo per rimanere al passo con le ordinan-»

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?»

Regina la guardò, confusa.

«Ti sei portata il lavoro al matrimonio di tua sorella?»

Lo sguardo di Regina non mutò di una virgola e Emma si limitò a fissarla, incredula, per una buona decina di secondi, prima di decidere che non valeva la pena iniziare una discussione in un’ora così malsana per l’umanità. A fatica, buttò le gambe fuori dal letto. Pipì, le scappava la pipì. Ed era troppo insonnolita per accorgersi dello sguardo di Regina che la seguì fino a quando non si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle.

*

Emma si era quasi addormentata seduta sul gabinetto, quando un bussare alla porta e il profumo di caffè che era filtrato in bagno la rianimarono. Nel tentativo di scacciare definitivamente il sonno dal proprio corpo, la ragazza si gettò dell’acqua gelida sul viso dopo essersi lavata le mani. Quando tornò nella stanza, Regina l’aspettava seduta a un piccolo tavolino rotondo, sistemato sotto la finestra che dava su un campo sterminato e dove una gran quantità di dolci sembrava impaziente di gettarsi nello stomaco di Emma.

L’assessore stava di nuovo leggendo, ma questa volta aveva tra le mani un foglio con il logo dell’hotel in filigrana e la sua espressione sembrava a dir poco contrariata.

«Tutto bene?» domando Emma, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia davanti a Regina. Prese un muffin al cioccolato e lo morse all’istante. Regina non rispose e si limitò a porgere il foglio a Emma, che si mise in bocca ciò che rimaneva del muffin prima di afferrarlo con entrambe le mani.

«Oh, che carina, vuole conoscermi prima del matrimonio!» esclamò la signorina Swan, sorridendo, dopo aver ingoiato il muffin e aver letto le poche righe scritte sul foglio, firmate con uno svolazzante ghirigoro in inchiostro verde da Zelena Mills in persona.

Regina la guardò nauseata. «Vuole torturarmi, prima del matrimonio».

«Dici? A me non sembra. Qui dice che sarebbe _deliziata_ di incontrare la tua ragazza. E hai letto? È sicura che sarò adorabile. _Beh_ , non si sbaglia» fece Emma, posando il foglio sul tavolo, ora macchiato da impronte di cioccolato, e prendendo un altro muffin. «Io sono adorabile» dichiarò, mordendolo.

«Emma» fece Regina, guardandola dritta negli occhi. «Hai conosciuto mia madre e mio padre. Sappi solo che Zelena non ha nulla, ma davvero nulla di mio padre, eccetto il cognome».

Emma si accasciò, contrariata. «Allora possiamo fingere di non aver ricevuto nulla?»

«Il cameriere ha insistito per una risposta. Dobbiamo essere da mia sorella tra un’ora» la informò Regina, prendendo una fetta di pane e un coltello da burro con aria truce. Non era affilato, ma Emma preferì comunque non aggiungere altro in quel momento.

*

Mancavano ancora diverse ore al matrimonio, che sarebbe stato celebrato poco prima del tramonto, così Emma infilò un paio di jeans e un maglione bianco, raccolse i capelli biondi in una coda disordinata e si sdraiò sul divano, con i piedi a penzoloni, ad aspettare che Regina uscisse dal bagno in cui era andata per cambiarsi.

Aprì la chat con Ruby e, senza preamboli, digitò: _“Avevi ragione. Ma puoi biasimarmi? È mozzafiato”._

 _“Te l’avevo detto”_ fa la risposta di Ruby, quasi immediata. “ _Qualsiasi donna in grado di farti alzare prima di mezzogiorno ti tiene in pugno_ ”, era scritto nel secondo messaggio e, infine, nel terzo: “ _Sei fottuta, Em. E non come vorresti_ ”.

“ _Puoi non essere così disgustosa per cinque minuti?_ ”

“ _Facts only_ ” rispose la cameriera. “ _Ma puoi resistere ancora per qualche ora. E poi, magari, cambiare palazzo_ ”, un altro messaggio: “ _Città_ ”, e poi: “ _Stato_ ”, ancora: “ _Continente_ ” e, infine: “ _Mondo_ ”.

“ _Molto spiritosa. Non mi trasferirò proprio da nessuna parte_ ”.

“ _Probabilmente lo farà lei_ ”.

“ _Ricordami ancora perché siamo amiche_ ”

“ _Perché faccio la miglior cioccolata alla cannella con panna che tu abbia mai assaggiato_ ” fu la pronta risposta di Ruby e Emma, in tutta onestà, non poteva negarlo.

“ _Come sta August?_ ” domandò perciò la ragazza, per cambiare discorso. Funzionò, così Emma rimase stessa sul divanetto per i seguenti venti minuti a discutere di August e a leggere _screenshots_ delle sue conversazioni con Ruby, analizzandole in ogni aspetto, per concludere infine che l’interesse del ragazzo per la cameriera era autentico e, forse, era persino più che un interesse.

“ _Più che preso_ ” aveva appena scritto Emma, quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e la ragazza si mise a sedere sul divano. Regina aveva scelto un paio di pantaloni neri, a vita alta, e un maglioncino rosso scuro attillato, con scollo a _v._ Si era truccata, aveva sistemato i capelli e Emma la vide indossare i tacchi del giorno prima.

«Io credo che tu abbia un concetto distorto di _vestire casual_ » commentò Emma. «Hai mai indossato, non lo so, un paio di jeans?»

«Sì, certo» rispose Regina. «Da adolescente».

*

Per raggiungere la suite di Zelena, Emma e Regina dovettero percorrere un lungo corridoio per prendere l’ascensore, in cui la signorina Swan riuscì a sgusciare poco prima che si chiudesse. Regina aveva marciato attraverso l’albergo e Emma aveva faticato a non perderla di vista.

«Ma spiegami» fece Emma, guardando Regina in cagnesco, «cosa ti infastidisce dell’idea di prendere l’ascensore con me?»

L’assessore non rispose, ma a Emma sembrò che i suoi occhi si fossero spostati per pochi secondi sulle labbra della signorina Swan. Certo, doveva essere stato un gioco di luci.

Sono sempre strane, le luci degli ascensori.

*

Zelena Mills non somigliava in nulla alla sorella, come fu chiaro ad Emma fin da subito. Aveva i capelli di un rosso vivo e due grandi occhi verdi, tanto luminosi da sembrare smeraldi. Aveva la carnagione chiara, il viso cosparso di lentiggini e il suo sorriso parve più un ghigno, alla signorina Swan.

«Oh, sorellona!» esclamò, con voce così acuta da essere fastidiosa, non appena vide Regina.

«Zelena» fece l’assessore, sopportando pazientemente l’abbraccio della sorella, ostentazione di un affetto tra le due che Emma era sicura mancasse.

«E questa deve essere la tua ragazza» aggiunse poi, spostando gli occhi sulla signorina Swan e pronunciando l’ultima parola come se fosse un insulto. Emma arricciò il naso e, prima che Zelena avesse la fastidiosa idea di abbracciare anche lei, tese la mano. «Sì. Piacere, Emma Swan».

«Oh, lo so, lo so» fece Zelena, stringendole la mano. «La mamma mi ha detto tutto, ma proprio tutto!»

«Immagino» commentò Regina freddamente.

«Ma sedetevi, prego» squittì immediatamente Zelena, come se non si fosse accorta del tono della sorella, indicando alla loro destra. Emma e Regina presero posto sul divanetto di velluto verde, mentre Zelena si accomodò sulla poltrona davanti a loro, sempre sorridendo esageratamente. Emma era tentata di chiedere a Regina, con un sussurro, se sua sorella fosse affetta da una paresi o qualcosa del genere, ma lo giudicò maleducato, perciò rimase in silenzio, con le mani in grembo e la schiena rigida.

«Ah, Emma! Non sai quanto sono stata felice di sapere che Regina non sarebbe venuta sola, al mio matrimonio. Immagino lo saprai, che mio marito- _Pardon_ , futuro marito, ma è come se fossimo già sposati da tempo, per me» fece Zelena, portandosi una mano al petto. «Ma insomma, sono sicura tu sappia che Regina e Robin sono stati insieme, sì? Questo giorno è sicuramente difficile, per lei».

Emma non ebbe bisogno di guardare l’assessore per sapere che Regina stava stringendo la mascella nel tentativo di trattenere qualsiasi insulto le fosse appena affiorato alle labbra. Allungò una mano e intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Regina, ma prima che potesse rispondere, venne anticipata dall’assessore.

«L’unica cosa difficile di questo matrimonio è avere a che fare con te» sbottò.

«Ma si parlerà di me abbastanza, oggi, perché invece non mi parlate di voi?» domandò Zelena, senza cambiare tono, come se Regina non avesse nemmeno parlato. «Da quanto state insieme?»

«La mamma non ti aveva detto tutto, Zelena?» domandò Regina.

«Oh, sai come è la mamma. Mi ha detto tutto quello che conta, secondo lei» rispose Zelena.

Emma era sicura che Regina avrebbe di nuovo risposto acidamente, così, dopo aver appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio dell’assessore nel tentativo di rassicurarla, decise di intervenire. «Circa un anno. Ci siamo conosciute nell’ascensore del nostro pal-»

«Ah, lo so, questo» la interruppe Zelena. «Me lo ha raccontato papà» e Emma sentì il ginocchio di Regina scattare, nervoso, sotto la sua presa. «Quando è il vostro anniversario?» continuò Zelena.

«Il sei di ottobre» rispose Regina e Emma nascose la propria sorpresa, limitandosi a sorridere e lanciare uno sguardo all’assessore. Il sei ottobre era il giorno in cui aveva visto Regina per la prima volta in ascensore e Emma lo ricordava bene, perché fu la prima notte che trascorse nel suo appartamento. Ma che Regina lo ricordasse…

«Emma, quale è il colore preferito di Regina?» domandò poi Zelena, ignorando completamente la sorella.

«Come?» fece Emma, confusa. «Cosa?»

«Il colore preferito di Regina. State insieme, immagino tu lo sappia».

Emma fece una smorfia. «Rosso» rispose, ripensando al colore dominante nel guardaroba di Regina. In ogni caso, l’assessore avrebbe potuto confermare anche se avesse sbagliato, no? Ma Emma doveva aver dato la risposta giusta, a giudicare dal ghigno infastidito sul viso di Zelena.

«E come prende il caffè?»

«Amaro» rispose Emma e questa la sapeva di per certo, aveva osservato il sindaco fare colazione quella mattina.

«E come si chiamava il suo cavallo preferito da bambina?»

«Rocinante».

«Il tuo accento spagnolo lascia un po’ a desiderare» commentò Zelena. «E quale è la più grande paura di Regina?»

Emma esitò, perché non aveva alcuna idea di quale fosse la più grande paura di Regina. Non ne avevano mai parlato.

«Zelena, basta così» si intromise fortunatamente l’assessore, forse percependo la difficoltà di Emma e, prima che sua sorella potesse tornare alla carica, Regina si alzò in piedi. «E forse è meglio che io e Emma andiamo. Oggi ti aspetta una giornata importante, _sorellina_ ».

Anche Zelena si alzò in piedi e Emma fece altrettanto. Le bastò uno sguardo al viso di Regina per intuire come l’assessore stentasse a trattenere parole d’astio, così Emma le cinse il fianco e la attirò a sé.

«Allora ci vediamo più tardi, Zelena» disse Emma, con un sorriso di cortesia.

«Ma certo».

Regina non aggiunse altro, prima di uscire dalla stanza con Emma.

*

«Però te l’avevo detto» azzardò Emma, in ascensore, mentre tornavano al loro piano.

Regina, che non aveva ancora pronunciato parola da quando avevano lasciato la stanza di sua sorella, la guardò minacciosa.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Che mi avrebbero fatto un interrogatorio» spiegò Emma. «Io te l’avevo detto».

Regina si limitò a rispondere con una smorfia, il che divertì molto la signorina Swan, la quale, fortunatamente, ebbe abbastanza presenza di spirito per non mettersi a ridere apertamente di fronte a Regina.

*

Emma indossava un vestito lungo fino al polpaccio, con la gonna plissettata e stretto in vita da una vistosa cintura, in cui terminava la profonda scollatura a V. Era smanicato e le spalline era decorate con piccoli fiorellini ricamati, a cinque petali. Non era certo qualcosa che avrebbe comprato in un negozio volontariamente, preferendo qualcosa di più attillato e meno appariscente, ma era decisamente più che adatto a un matrimonio e le stava anche molto meglio di quanto si fosse aspettata, mettendo in evidenza le braccia muscolose e la schiena, lasciata scoperta da una scollatura gemella a quella frontale. Infilò le scarpe, della stessa tonalità di grigio chiaro del vestito, prima di tornare di fronte allo specchio a figura intera della camera e scattare una foto per Ruby, ringraziandola di nuovo. Ripose il telefono nella pochette abbinata e controllò che il leggero trucco che aveva scelto fosse ancora in ordine, prima di sedersi sul divano quanto più compostamente fosse in grado di fare per aspettare Regina.

L’umore dell’assessore era migliorato nel corso del pomeriggio, di questo Emma era sicura perché Regina aveva ripreso a parlare un paio d’ore dopo aver lasciato la stanza della sorella, ma era chiaro che la donna non vedesse comunque l’ora di tornare a Boston. «Andremo via dal ricevimento non appena saranno tutti abbastanza ubriachi da non notarlo» aveva detto a Emma, mentre pranzavano in camera. La ragazza aveva annuito. La famiglia di Regina era… odiosa, ecco. Con l’esclusione del signor Mills, naturalmente.

Emma era sul punto di addormentarsi sul divano, la testa appoggiata a una mano e i lunghi capelli biondi lasciati sciolti che le solleticavano la pelle nuda del braccio, quando finalmente Regina uscì dal bagno. La signorina Swan si era preparata a questo momento, perché aveva visto il vestito che Regina aveva scelto per il matrimonio, lungo e rosso, con uno spacco vistoso. Tuttavia, Emma era stata proprio un’idiota a credere di potersi preparare a Regina Mills, con i capelli raccolti in un basso chignon a lato, stretta in un vestito che pareva fosse stato cucito su misura per lei. E, rifletté Emma, probabilmente era proprio così. 

«Qualcosa non va, signorina Swan?» domandò l’assessore. notandola.

«Come? Perché?» rispose Emma, con voce strozzata. «Sto benissimo. Andiamo. Sì» aggiunse poi, alzandosi in piedi e marciando verso la porta della camera per precipitarsi nel corridoio, dove sperava di trovare aria più fresca che potesse schiarirle la mente. Sentì Regina raggiungerla a passi veloci, i tacchi che risuonarono attutiti prima sulla moquette della camera e poi distintamente sul pavimento di legno del corridoio. A Emma sembrava di essere appena riuscita a riconquistare il controllo sui suoi neuroni quando la mano di Regina si appoggiò sulla sua schiena nuda, facendola rabbrividire.

«L’ascensore è di qui, Emma» disse e la signorina Swan si accorse di aver imboccato la direzione opposta.

Quel matrimonio diventava sempre più difficile.

*

«Sul serio, Regina?» bisbigliò Emma all’orecchio dell’assessore. Erano sedute in seconda fila e godevano di un’ottima visuale della cerimonia. Non che Regina non avesse provato a rimanere sul fondo della sala, ma in quanto sorella della sposa, anche se non particolarmente amata, Cora Mills aveva insistito perché si sedesse con il resto della famiglia.

Regina guardò la signorina Swan, confusa.

«Sei stata con quello?» domandò poi, accennando con il mento allo sposo, dritto all’altare, in attesa di Zelena.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «E quindi?»

«Hai un pessimo gusto per gli uomini, lo sai?»

L’assessore stirò le labbra in un’espressione di rimprovero. «Anche per le donne, a quanto pare» rispose in un sussurro.

Ma prima che Emma potesse rispondere, il piccolo quartetto d’archi iniziò a suonare annunciando l’arrivo di Zelena e la signorina Swan fu costretta al silenzio.

*

Con la coda dell’occhio, Emma vide Regina terminare il secondo calice di champagne prima ancora che fossero serviti gli antipasti, ma la ragazza non avrebbe potuto biasimarla. Dopo la cerimonia, durante la quale Emma era riuscita a non addormentarsi solo perché Regina le pizzicava il braccio di tanto in tanto, il ricevimento era stato allestito in una grande salone al piano terra dell’hotel, occupato per la maggior parte da numerosi tavoli circolari con l’esclusione di un ampio spazio al centro, che Emma immaginò fosse stato adibito a pista da ballo. Con suo grande rammarico, Emma si era ritrovata seduta accanto alla signora Mills. Dall’altro lato aveva Regina, le cui gambe non trovavano pace, sotto il tavolo. Continuava ad accavallarle e poi scavallarle, accavallarle di nuovo, incrociare le caviglie, stenderle, piegarle. Emma allungò una sotto il tavolo per farla stare ferma e la posò sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dallo spacco, con il risultato che la signorina Swan si sentì mancare. A Regina non sembrò importare molto, tuttavia smise di muovere le gambe e fece segno al cameriere di passaggio di versarle un altro bicchiere di champagne nonostante l’occhiata truce di Cora Mills. All’altro lato di Regina, il signor Mills non si accorse di nulla, impegnato a congratularsi di nuovo con Zelena e Robin, gli ultimi due convitati.

«Forse dovresti sedere a un altro tavolo» disse la signora Mills, guardando Emma. «Non sei parte della famiglia, dopotutto».

«Oh, via, Cora» intervenne bonariamente Henry Mills. «Certo che fa parte della famiglia, è la ragazza di Regina».

«Forse dovremmo cambiare tavolo entrambe» fece Regina.

«Niente scenate» sibilò Zelena in direzione della sorella con tono minaccioso pur sorridendo amabilmente, il che colpì molto Emma.

«Regina» fece il signor Mills, ammonendo dolcemente la figlia. «Nessuno cambierà tavolo. È un giorno felice, oggi, in cui non faremo altro che brindare all’amore che ci unisce. Tutti quanti, nessuno escluso».

Emma si limitò ad annuire con il capo, convinta che non ci fosse solo un grammo di amore nel cuore di Cora Mills. Ammesso che quella donna lo avesse, un cuore. 

*

«Allora, di cosa si occupa, la tua famiglia?» domandò la signora Mills a Emma, rendendo chiaro dal tono che avrebbe preferito togliersi la vita piuttosto che sostenere una conversazione con la bionda ragazza di sua figlia.

«Emma è la miglior cacciatrice di taglie di tutta Boston» intervenne Regina, prima che Emma potesse rispondere. Fino a quel momento, la conversazione a tavola si era mantenuta civile, con il signor Mills che si era assunto il compito di pilotare la conversazione, evitando ogni argomento che potesse generare attriti o ostilità. La signorina Swan era sicura che l’uomo fosse abituato a questo ruolo, vista l’abilità con cui vi si destreggiava. Emma aveva anche scoperto che Robin, il marito di Zelena, non era poi così male. Certo non si sarebbe potuto dire avesse carattere o personalità, ma nonostante questo non lo trovò sgradevole. Persino Zelena, che Emma aveva giudicato una copia-carbone della signora Mills dopo il loro incontro mattutino, risultava piacevole quando il suo sarcasmo non era rivolto a lei. Notò anche delle somiglianze con Regina: entrambe si irrigidivano e raddrizzavano la schiena non appena la signora Mills rivolgeva loro la parola, mentre non avevano che tenero affetto negli occhi quando si rivolgevano al padre; avevano lo stesso modo di stirare le labbra in una linea sottile quando venivano contrariate e sorridevano solo con l’angolo destro della bocca quando una battuta non era particolarmente divertente; e avevano gli stessi gusti in fatto di cibo, perché ciò che rimaneva nel piatto di una, rimaneva anche nel piatto dell’altra.

«Ma davvero? È un lavoro duro, Emma?» domandò il signor Mills, affascinato.

«A volte» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Gli appostamenti sono la parte peggiore, dovendo passare ore e ore in auto senza fare nulla».

«Non è quello che ho chiesto» si inserì la signora Mills. «Di cosa si occupa, la tua famiglia?»

Regina fece per intervenire nuovamente, ma Emma la fermò. «Non ho una famiglia, signora Mills. Sono orfana».

E Cora Mills sorrise trionfante, una morsa dolorosa alle viscere della signorina Swan. «Quindi non hai nulla, alle spalle? Nessuna famiglia, nessun sostegno. Niente. Ed è per questo che vuoi circuire mia figlia-»

«Cora» provò a fermarla il signor Mills.

«Emma non mi sta circuendo» fece Regina.

La signora Mills scosse la testa. «Sei solo troppo ingenua per vederlo, Regina» disse solo, prima di alzarsi da tavola. «Torno subito» aggiunse, come se nulla fosse.

Nessuno parlò, nemmeno Zelena, e Emma rimase lì a fissare il proprio piatto, il cuore dolorante, come se la signora Mills vi avesse appena stretto le sue dita ossute senza pietà. Alzò gli occhi su Regina solo quando la mano dell’assessore venne dolcemente appoggiata sulla sua. 

*

Erano rimaste tra i pochi ancora seduti ai tavoli, mentre il resto degli invitati si era riversato sulla pista da ballo. Non che Emma se ne fosse accorta: lei e Regina parlavano fitto fitto, le sedie vicine e le gambe che si sfioravano l’una con l’altra.

«Quello è Robert Gold» disse l’assessore a Emma, indicando un uomo che certo doveva aver superato la sessantina, appoggiato a un bastone in oro massiccio. «Socio in affari».

«Avete lo stesso taglio di capelli» commentò Emma, dopo aver osservato per qualche secondo l’uomo.

«Cosa?!» esclamò Regina, sorridendo. «Non essere ridicola, Emma, non è assolutamente vero!»

«Sì che lo è» rispose Emma. «Ma non preoccuparti, a te stanno comunque meglio».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Questo non era nemmeno in discussione».

«E quello chi è, invece?» domandò Emma, indicando un uomo alto e brizzolato, dagli occhi chiari che ricordavano il ghiaccio.

«George Nolan» fece Regina. «Un imprenditore. Un uomo disgustoso, a dire il vero. Una volta l’ho visto pulirsi il naso. Senza fazzoletto».

«No!» esclamò Emma, spalancando gli occhi. «Ti prego, dimmi che hai fatto una foto!»

«Certo che no! Perché avrei dovuto?!»

«Perché è divertente».

«Non è divertente. È rivoltante» sentenziò Regina.

«Non ti sei mai scaccolata?»

«Emma!» esclamò l’assessore, pur ridendo. «Come puoi pensare di chiedermi una cosa del genere?!»

La signorina Swan si strinse nelle spalle. «Sei tu che hai aperto l’argomento».

«Sei un’idiota».

«A volte» concesse Emma, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Regina. Forse era lo champagne, ma non aveva mai visto l’assessore così… felice e spensierata e le guance lievemente arrossate e quel piccolo ricciolo all’altezza della tempia sfuggito allo chignon.

«Oh, siete così adorabili insieme» le interruppe in quel momento il signor Mills. «Ma cosa fate ancora qui?!»

Sia Emma sia Regina decisero di ignorare il primo commento dell’uomo e lo guardarono, confuse. E dove altro dovevano essere? Zelena e Robin non avevano ancora tagliato la torta, non potevano sgattaiolare via dalla festa senza attirare l’attenzione.

«Dovreste ballare!» esclamò il signor Mills, sbalordito. «Tu adori ballare!» aggiunse, guardando la figlia.

«Ma Emma lo detesta, quindi-»

«Ma con te ballerei fino all’alba» si inserì la signorina Swan, sorridendo all’assessore.

Il signor Mills rise prima di dare una poderosa pacca sulla spalla di Emma, mozzandole il fiato. Sul serio, dove trovava tutta quella forza?

«Ma sentila! Ora non hai più scuse, tesoro» fece il signor Mills.

Regina sorrise e, riluttante, si alzò, subito seguita da Emma, che le strinse la mano.

«Emma, la devi smettere di dare corda a mio padre!» sibilò Regina dopo pochi passi. 

«Ma ha detto che ti piace ballare» protestò Emma. «E poi non riesco proprio a contraddirlo, tuo padre».

Giunte sulla pista da ballo, però, la signorina Swan dovette ammettere almeno che tra sé e sé che forse Regina aveva ragione. Doveva smetterla di parlare prima di pensare, perché stringere le mani sui fianchi di Regina, le mani di Regina intorno al collo, era più di quanto potesse gestire. Forse anche Ruby aveva ragione e sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se, finita la farsa per il matrimonio, si fosse trasferita in un altro Stato. Ma poi Emma sorrise, divertita dall’ironia dell’Universo, non appena riconobbe la canzone che stava iniziando in quel momento e, dall’espressione dell’assessore, Emma capì che anche Regina la conosceva. Le sorrise, arrossendo appena.

Regina sciolse le braccia dal collo di Emma, posò una mano sulla sua spalla e intrecciò le dita dell’altra a quella di Emma, prima di guidare la signorina Swan, seguendo il ritmo della canzone. Emma avvicinò l’assessore a sé, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Regina.

« _For I can't help…_ » cantava in sottofondo il solista, « _falling in love…»_ e Emma prese un respiro profondo, chiedendosi come Regina non sentisse il cuore che le batteva furiosamente nel petto, « _with…»,_ Emma sorrise, « _you»_ sussurrò alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon venerdì <3  
> Alcune note. La data del primo incontro / “anniversario” di Emma e Regina non è casuale: forse alcuni di voi ricorderanno che il sei ottobre è un giorno cruciale della storia di Emma e Regina in “The secret’s in the telling” (Ao3: fanfiction net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635485/1/The-Secret-s-in-the-Telling / Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583622/chapters/1048316 ), che è una fanfiction meravigliosa. Il sei ottobre è anche il compleanno di una persona molto speciale per me, quindi direi che è un giorno importantissimo durante l’anno (tipo il Natale **). 
> 
> La canzone finale su cui ballano Emma e Regina alla fine del capitolo invece è un grande classico: Can’t help falling in love with you (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU). 
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto (e che questa fase due stia andando bene <3).  
> A venerdì!  
> T. <3


	4. Parte IV - L'ascensore

Emma non si era mai posta molto domande circa il futuro delle sue relazioni, di qualsiasi natura queste fossero. Probabilmente, perché dava sempre per scontato che l’altra persona se ne sarebbe presto andata, perciò non c’era alcun bisogno di interrogarsi, lo sapeva già come sarebbe andata. E allora Emma se ne andava sempre per prima, prima che potesse fare troppo male, prima di essere lei quella ad essere abbandonata.

Così, Emma non poteva fare altro che pensare che se ne sarebbe dovuta andare prima, molto prima, mentre se ne stava appoggiata a un lato della sala, con un bicchiere di champagne intatto e i piedi doloranti. Scartò a malincuore l’idea di sfilarsi i tacchi, anche se, probabilmente, nessuno lo avrebbe notato nessuno, mentre continuava a scandagliare la sala con lo sguardo in cerca di Regina.

Emma non era nemmeno sicura di cosa fosse successo, ma doveva aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Dopo il loro unico ballo, Emma e Regina avevano dovuto rivolgere la propria attenzione a Zelena e a Robin, per il taglio della torta. Non si erano scambiate una parola e si erano limitate a sorridersi, mentre si voltavano verso gli sposi, così come tutti gli altri invitati. L’assessore aveva tenuto la mano di Emma sul proprio fianco, girandosi nel suo abbraccio e appoggiandosi a lei, le spalle rilassate. La signorina Swan si era detta che era tutta scena, ecco, a beneficio degli altri. E aveva provato a convincersene, ripetendosi che niente di tutto ciò che stava accadendo con Regina era reale, che non c’era nulla tra di loro. Ma il calore del corpo di Regina contro il proprio e le loro dita ancora intrecciate e il profumo di mele dell’assessore erano terribilmente difficili da ignorare, praticamente impossibili e Emma si era infine arresa, dicendosi che sarebbe stato più semplice dimenticare tutto una volta tornate a Boston, lontano da Regina e da quella sensazione che ora le scaldava il cuore ogni volta che l’assessore le era vicino.

Poi, qualcosa era cambiato. Mentre Zelena faceva un qualche discorso sulla speranza e sui nuovi inizi e sull’amore che si nasconde nei posti meno inaspettati, Regina si era irrigidita tra le braccia di Emma. La signorina Swan aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene e l’assessore aveva annuito per poi scusarsi e allontanarsi. Emma avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma Regina aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo. Così, la ragazza era rimasta dove era, l’aveva guardandola scomparire tra la folla, riscuotendosi solo quando un applauso fragoroso aveva riempito la sala e Emma, meccanicamente, vi si era unita.

Da quel momento, non aveva più visto Regina. E la sua preoccupazione era tale che non aveva nemmeno assaggiato la torta di nozze.

«Emma, eccoti qui!»

La signorina Swan sussultò. «Zelena, congratulazioni! Ancora!» esclamò la ragazza, presa in contropiede. Si guardò disperatamente intorno, alla ricerca di Regina.

«Come era la torta?»

«Squisita» mentì Emma, con un sorriso che sperò fosse abbastanza convincente.

Zelena, le braccia incrociate al petto, alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. Sì, era decisamente la sorella di Regina. «Non hai mangiato la torta, Emma. E nemmeno Regina. Dove si è cacciata?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Sono sicura che sta tramando qualcosa per rovinarmi il matrimonio» fece Zelena, rivolta più a se stessa che a Emma.

«Regina? Non penso proprio» rispose la ragazza, scuotendo la testa.

«Senti, biondina» iniziò Zelena, guardando Emma dritto negli occhi. «L’unica ragione per cui sei qui è per rovinarmi il matrimonio. A Regina non importa nulla di te e, qualunque sia la vostra… _storia_ , stai certa che non vorrà saperne più nulla di te, una volta tornate a Boston».

«Questo non-»

«Pensaci, Emma. Sei tutto quello che nostra madre odia. Portarti qui è stata solo un’altra delle provocazioni di Regina. Un consiglio da amica: non ti affezionare».

Emma pensò di bere giusto un sorso di champagne per darsi il tempo di calmare la rabbia dentro di sé prima di rispondere, ma finì con il vuotare il bicchiere in un solo fiato. Non che Zelena avesse del tutto torto, sulla situazione tra lei e Regina, ma non si doveva permettere di parlare in quel modo di sua sorella, nossignora. Tuttavia, Emma non poté rispondere a Zelena, perché questa si era già allontanata. Con un sospiro, Emma decise di mettersi alla ricerca di un altro bicchiere di champagne, sperando di imbattersi in Regina nel frattempo. In caso contrario, sarebbe tornata nella loro stanza e l’avrebbe aspettata lì.

Sperando che tornasse.

*

Infine, Emma si convinse che Regina non si trovava più al ricevimento.

Ancora alla ricerca di un altro bicchiere di champagne, la ragazza scivolò di lato, infilandosi tra due signore che sembravano impegnate a spettegolare, scusandosi debolmente per l’interruzione, così da togliersi dalla traiettoria della signora Mills, che era decisamente l’ultima persona con cui voleva a che fare in quel momento, e si trovò di fronte al bagno. Rendendosi conto che tutto lo champagne che aveva continuato a bere nell’ultima mezz’ora chiedeva prepotentemente di uscire, Emma aprì la porta e tirò un sospiro di sollievo non appena si rese conto che era vuoto. Non era decisamente dell’umore di scambiare cortesie con sconosciuti, in quel momento.

Lamentandosi tra sé e sé per il mal di piedi, entrò nel cubicolo più vicino, e tenne la pochette tra i denti, così da avere entrambe le mani libere per poter sollevare il vestito e abbassare le mutande senza toccare alcuna superficie intorno a lei. Certo, quel posto sembrava essere stato appena tirato a lucido, ma dei bagni pubblici è sempre meglio non fidarsi, e lo aveva imparato anni prima a proprie spese, con un’infezione fungina che aveva reso il semplice atto del sedersi troppo doloroso per i suoi gusti. L’unica cosa positiva dei tacchi era che rendevano molto più semplice mantenere l’equilibrio con le ginocchia piegate, pensò Emma.

Fu solo quando ebbe finito e si fu congratulata tra sé e sé per essere riuscita a fare tutto con una sola mano mentre con l’altra teneva il vestito sollevato che Emma notò, attraverso lo spazio lasciato aperto vicino al pavimento tra il proprio cubicolo e quello accanto, delle scarpe fin troppo familiari.

«Regina?!» domandò, dimenticandosi di avere ancora la pochette tra i denti e facendola cadere.

«Emma» rispose la donna, in tono rassegnato.

«Mi hai ascoltato fare pipì senza dire niente?!» domandò Emma, indignata.

«Non c’è bisogno di urlare, signorina Swan».

Emma la sentì uscire dal cubicolo e si affrettò a raccogliere la pochette per precipitarsi fuori a sua volta.

«Eri qui? Per tutto questo tempo? Lo sai da quanto ti cerco, Regina?! Mi hai lasciata… sola» disse Emma, abbassando infine la voce. E non perché l’assessore glielo avesse chiesto.

Regina prese un respiro profondo, evitando lo sguardo di Emma, che scosse la testa. «Lascia stare» disse la signorina Swan, raggiungendo il lavandino per lavarsi le mani. «Come se ti importasse qualcosa di me, poi».

«Emma? Certo che mi import-»

«Non te ne sto facendo una colpa, Regina, davvero» fece Emma. «Se c’è una colpa, è mia. Non avrei mai dovuto…» si strinse nelle spalle, agitando una mano, ancora bagnata, tra sé e Regina.

«Emma, non ti seguo. Hai… bevuto?»

Ma la ragazza non poté rispondere, perché in quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì nuovamente

«Vedo che l’hai trovata» disse Zelena, fissando gli occhi sulla sorella.

«Cosa vuoi, Zelena?»

«Che tu, per una dannata volta nella tua stupida vita, la smetta di essere l’egoista che sei e torni alla festa senza fare scenate».

«Non sto facendo scenate» protestò Regina. «Sono sicura che nessuno si sia accorto della mia assenza».

«Nostra madre sì. E lo sappiamo tutti che farla infuriare è esattamente quello che vuoi. Non solo hai portato una donna al mio matrimonio, ma è persino bionda!»

«Perché la tua famiglia odia le bionde?!» domandò Emma, scandalizzata, a Regina.

«Non sono la mia famiglia» rispose l’assessore, senza distogliere gli occhi da Zelena. «E non ho portato Emma per far infuriare nostra madre! Quanto devi essere infantile per-»

«Vuoi rovinarmi il matrimonio, Regina! Non riesci a sopportare l’idea che, per una volta, io possa avere più attenzioni di te, che possa riuscire in qualcosa che a te non è riuscito!»

«Ma davvero? E in cosa saresti riuscita, Zelena, esattamente?»

«A crearmi una famiglia, ecco in cosa sono riuscita! Qualcosa che tu non potrai mai fare perché sei incapace di formare legami!»

«Come osi?!»

« Disprezzi tanto nostra madre perché sei identica a lei, Regina. Non sai amare-»

E questa fu l’ultima cosa che Emma sentì prima di uscire dal bagno, quasi correndo. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e vi si appoggiò per qualche istante, le voci di Zelena e Regina coperte dalla musica del ricevimento. Una volta che ebbe ripreso fiato, Emma iniziò a camminare velocemente in direzione dell’uscita, con la testa bassa e senza nemmeno scusarsi mentre urtava gli altri invitati. Nell’atrio antistante la sala, invece di dirigersi verso l’ascensore, Emma marciò nella direzione opposta, per uscire all’aria aperta. La notte era fredda e le fece accapponare immediatamente la pelle, ma Emma inspirò comunque a pieni polmoni. L’intontimento provocato dallo champagne si attenuò e la ragazza sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Era una stupida, ecco cosa era. Lo sapeva che cosa era questa… questa situazione con Regina, lo sapeva perfettamente. Non era nulla, non c’era nulla tra di loro. Solo una bugia lunga tre giorni. E forse proprio per questo Emma aveva abbassato la guardia e aveva lasciato che quello che provava per Regina, qualsiasi cosa fosse all’inizio, crescesse, illudendosi che una data di scadenza preventivata l’avrebbe protetta.

«Emma!» la chiamò all’improvviso una voce gioviale a qualche metro di distanza. «Non hai freddo? E dove è la mia bambina?»

Emma deglutì, prese un altro respiro profondo. Il signor Mills, seduto su una panchina di pietra con una coperta stessa sulle gambe, le stava sorridendo. Emma provò a ricambiare.

«D-Dentro» riuscì infine a rispondere la signorina Swan. «Avevo solo bisogno di un po’ di aria fresca».

«Ah, non dirlo a me» rispose il signor Mills. «Zelena adora le feste in grande stile e ha invitato chiunque conoscessimo. Dio, ho salutato cugini che non ricordavo nemmeno di avere!» fece l’uomo, ridendo.

«Già, molto affollato».

«Ma vieni, siediti un po’ qui!»

Emma fece per protestare e, immaginandolo, il signor Mills la prevenne: «Non vorrai dire no a un povero vecchietto, _eh_? Solo pochi minuti».

La signorina Swan annuì, con il vago sospetto che Henry Mills si considerasse un povero vecchietto solo quando gli conveniva, e si avvicinò alla panchina, sedendosi accanto a lui. Immediatamente, l’uomo prese la coperta che aveva sulle gambe e l’appoggiò sulle spalle di Emma.

«Non-»

«Ne hai più bisogno tu. Lo vedo da qui, che stai congelando».

«Grazie» rispose Emma, che effettivamente aveva iniziato a tremare. «E lei cosa ci fa qui fuori?»

«Onestamente? Mi nascondo da mia moglie. Se mi costringe a fare un’altra foto con un socio d’affari di cui non so nemmeno il nome mi metto a urlare, Emma, davvero».

Emma sorrise. «Non sembrano molto simpatici. Regina me ne ha indicato qualcuno».

«È rimasta dentro? Da sola?»

«Con-Con Zelena» rispose Emma, puntando lo sguardo a terra.

«Capisco» disse il signor Mills, con un sospiro pesante. «Stanno litigando, non è vero?»

«Stanno… discutendo. Animatamente».

Henry scosse la testa. «E pensare che erano inseparabili, da bambine».

«Davvero?» domandò Emma, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

«Davvero. Immagino che Regina non ti abbia detto molto, della sua infanzia» fece il signor Mills, soppesandola.

«Solo che le piaceva cavalcare».

Il signor Mills sorrise dolcemente al ricordo. «Ed era anche molto brava. Ma Cora… Cora la riteneva una perdita di tempo e così Regina è stata costretta a smettere».

«Oh».

«Mia moglie ha sempre avuto un’idea precisa di quello che fosse meglio per le nostre figlie. E temo che questo abbia influito sul rapporto tra Regina e Zelena» sospirò Henry, scuotendo la testa. «Sarei dovuto intervenire, ma i miei viaggi mi tenevano lontano da casa molto più di quanto fosse opportuno. E in ogni caso Cora preferiva avermi fuori dai piedi. Lo preferisce ancora, a dire il vero».

Emma stava ancora fissando il pavimento, alla ricerca delle parole giuste. Doveva consolare il signor Mills? Dirgli che, secondo lei, lui si meritava di meglio? Che riteneva Cora Mills l’essere umano più odioso dell’intero universo conosciuto e non?

«Scusami, Emma, non ti volevo annoiare».

«Non sono annoiata, sign- Henry» si affrettò a rassicurarlo Emma. «Solo che… Insomma, la signora Mills è molto diversa da lei. E anche Zelena e Regina…»

Henry annuì. «Vedi, Emma, tu sei innamorata di Regina, ma non giudicare troppo severamente sua sorella. Per Zelena non è stato facile crescere, si è sempre sentita oscurata da sua sorella. Lo sai come è Regina, no?»

«Perfetta in tutto quello che fa?» azzardò Emma, una nota amara nella voce. Perfetta anche nel mentire, probabilmente.

Il signor Mills le sorrise. «Per l’appunto. E mia moglie… Mia moglie era solita fare continui confronti tra le nostre figlie e, in qualche modo, Zelena non ne usciva mai vincitrice. Al tempo stesso, Regina non si è mai sentita abbastanza, per sua madre, perché il miglior talento di Cora è criticare» proseguì il signor Mills, tristemente. «Tra loro, tra le mie figlie, è cresciuto il risentimento e, quando me ne sono accorto, era troppo tardi. Perciò ero felice che Regina venisse oggi e sono stato io a suggerire a Zelena di invitarvi questa mattina… Speravo che… Sì, magari non in una riconciliazione, ma in qualche passo avanti» confessò il signor Mills.

Emma prese la mano del signor Mills e la strinse, senza dire una parola.

«E anche tu hai… _discusso_ con Regina» azzardò poi il signor Mills, osservando Emma con la coda dell’occhio.

La ragazza trasalì, poi arrossì violentemente. «No, no».

«Ti ho visto mentre la cercavi, prima».

«Sì, ma è stata solo…»

«Solo?»

Emma prese un respiro profondo, lasciò la mano del signor Mills. «Solo qualche incomprensione, ecco».

L’uomo annuì e questa volta fu lui a prendere la mano di Emma tra le proprie. «Sono sicuro che risolverete questa… _incomprensione_. Non ho mai visto Regina guardare qualcuno nel modo in cui guarda te».

Emma non poté trattenere uno sbuffo divertito e scosse la testa. Non disse nulla e, per un secondo soltanto, si permise di credere che il signor Mills avesse ragione, che lei fosse molto di più che una semplice vicina di casa per Regina.

Sarebbe stato bello.

«Forza, Henry» disse infine, alzandosi in piedi. «La riaccompagno dentro. Qualche stupida foto non vale certo il freddo che sta prendendo. E Regina mi ucciderebbe se sapesse che le ho permesso di stare fuori tanto a lungo».

Il signor Mills sogghignò, ma si lasciò guidare di nuovo fino al ricevimento, dove Emma lo salutò per tornare nella propria stanza. Voleva solo togliersi quelle maledette scarpe, dormire e evitare Regina per il resto della vita.

*

Quando Emma rientrò nella camera che condivideva con Regina, sentì una punta di delusione nel cuore. Era buia, perciò Regina doveva essere ancora alla festa, forse a litigare con Zelena o forse a fingere che non si odiassero tanto visceralmente. La signorina Swan si disse che era meglio così. In fondo era quello che voleva, no? Dormire. Senza dover aver a che fare con Regina prima. O una volta tornate a Boston.

Chiedendosi se le cucine dell’hotel le avrebbero preparato un toast al formaggio e una cioccolata alla cannella con panna a quell’ora, Emma si sfilò le scarpe con un grugnito di fastidio, sospirando sollevata quando i suoi piedi toccarono la moquette morbida e piana. Infine, accese la luce.

«Regina, dannazione!» urlò, notando subito l’assessore, seduta sul letto. Anche le sue scarpe erano state abbandonate disordinatamente in mezzo alla stanza, il che non era affatto da Regina.

«Scusa» bisbigliò la donna. «Non volevo spaventarti».

«Perché eri al buio?» domandò Emma, tenendosi una mano sul cuore.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle.

E Emma si appoggiò alla porta d’ingresso con la schiena e scivolò verso il basso fino a trovarsi seduta a terra. Stese le gambe e incrociò le caviglie. «Ho incontrato tuo padre» disse infine, senza guardare Regina, lo sguardo davanti a sé. «Mi ha detto che non è sempre stato così, tra te e Zelena».

«No, non è sempre stato così» confermò Regina. «Ma poi siamo cresciute e…» l’assessore si strinse nelle spalle.

«Tua padre pensa sia colpa di tua madre».

«Hai conosciuto mia madre. Certo che è colpa sua» confermò Regina. «Ma non vale la pena parlarne-»

«Ah, giusto. Perché tanto sono solo una stupida bionda».

Emma continuava a tenere lo sguardo lontano da Regina, ma con la coda di un’occhio la vide infine alzare lo sguardo su di lei.

«Mi vuoi spiegare da dove salta fuori questa storia, all’improvviso, signorina Swan? Non hai avuto problemi fino a-»

«Fino a quando non hai deciso di andartene dalla festa, a nasconderti in bagno» la interruppe Emma.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Avevo… Avevo bisogno di stare un po’ da sola. Tutto qui».

Emma fissò il proprio sguardo in quello di Regina. «Credevo che questa messinscena servisse proprio per non farti rimanere sola a questa festa, Regina. Ma poi, improvvisamente, dopo… Dopo che-»

La signorina Swan tirò un pugno al pavimento per la frustrazione, il colpo attutito dalla moquette. «Non importa. È la tua famiglia, il tuo mondo, puoi fare quello che ti pare» disse infine, alzandosi a fatica dal pavimento. Non vedeva l’ora di togliersi quello stupido vestito. Mosse qualche passo verso il bagno, ma anche Regina si era alzata e, quando la raggiunse, le prese la mano. Doveva essere stata una scelta istintuale, quella dell’assessore, perché parve accorgersi di quello che aveva fatto con qualche secondo di ritardo e, con uno sguardo di scuse a Emma, che nel frattempo si era voltata verso di lei, lasciò la presa.

«Certo che importa. E non penso affatto tu sia una stupida» disse Regina, con decisione. 

«Ma la tua famiglia sì».

«Mia madre e Zelena non sono la mia famiglia».

«E quando è stato chiaro che tua madre non avrebbe reagito in alcun modo a noi, non ti è più importato più nulla di me. E lo so che siamo solo vicine di casa, ma… Pensavo… Non lo so, ci stavamo divertendo e quel ballo e…» Emma scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Ma immagino che per te non-»

«Signorina Swan» la interruppe Regina. «Non dire di nuovo che non mi importa nulla».

«E allora perché sei… sparita? Ti ho scritto almeno una decina di messaggi, ti ho chiamata, ti ho cercata per tutta la sala. Lo so che ho sbagliato e che non avrei dovuto farmi trasportare dalla situazione e forse avrei dovuto essere più sincera con te all’inizio e dirti che, almeno un po’, mi sei sempre piaciuta, ma non abbiamo quindici anni, Regina, puoi semplicemente dirmi che non ricambi invece di evitarmi e lasciami lì come un’idiota e-»

«Emma!» fece Regina, interrompendola e facendo un passo verso di lei. La fissava negli occhi, con un’intensità nuova, come se stesse cercando a tutti i costi i segni di una menzogna. «Ti… Ti sono sempre piaciuta?»

Emma arrossì violentemente e distolse lo sguardo. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Credevo… Credevo fosse solo una cosa così» ammise infine.

Regina continuò a guardarla interrogativa e Emma si costrinse a continuare. «Non ti conoscevo. Cioè, prima di questa follia non sapevo molto di te, però, insomma… Sei davvero la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto. E poi abbiamo iniziato questa ridicola farsa e a passare del tempo insieme e a parlare e…».

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e Emma avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma non sapeva dove. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare Regina e, forse, prima si lasciavano entrambe quella storia alle spalle, meglio sarebbe stato per tutti. Chissà, forse un giorno ci avrebbe persino riso su, Emma. Di certo non nell’immediato futuro.

«E poi abbiamo ballato» disse Regina, esitante.

Emma annuì. «E tu hai capito e te ne sei andata e-»

«No» fece Regina. «Cioè, sì, ho… Ho capito, ma non…» L’assessore chiuse gli occhi. «Non è vero quello che dice mia sorella. Non è vero che non so formare legami stabili o che non so amare… E non… non me ne sono andata perché ho capito che una parte di te non stava più fingendo, Emma».

Emma riportò lo sguardò su Regina, che finalmente aprì gli occhi. «Me ne sono andata perché una parte di me non stava più fingendo e non volevo più fingere, ma non credevo… Ma non credevo che tu…»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle e Emma si sentì all’improvviso leggera e il suo cuore sembrava deciso a sfuggirle dal petto. Sciolse le braccia e raggiunse le mani di Regina con le proprie, intrecciando le loro dita.

«Perché non hai detto qualcosa?» domandò la signorina Swan in un sussurro.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Perché _tu_ non hai detto qualcosa?»

Emma si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo di risata e avvicinò Regina a sé. L’assessore le sorrise e il suo sguardo si soffermò per qualche secondo sulle labbra dell’altra prima di tornare nei suoi occhi. Poi, Regina sciolse le loro dita intrecciate e portò le braccia al collo di Emma. La ragazza le cinse i fianchi e sentì la donna alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e appoggiarsi a lei con il corpo per mantenere l’equilibrio.

Emma le sorrise. «Lo sapevo che per baciarmi ti saresti dovuta alzare sulla punta dei piedi» sussurrò.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, contrariata. «Stai rovinando il momento, Emma».

La signorina Swan fece una smorfia, scettica, prima di avvicinare il viso a quello dell’assessore e baciarla. Le labbra di Regina sapevano di champagne e di mele ed erano dolci e morbide e Emma non era più nemmeno sicura che tutto quello fosse reale, perché si sentì pervadere da un tale senso di felicità e di sicurezza mai provato prima di allora. Regina si strinse a lei con più forza e affondò le mani tra i suoi capelli, come se temesse che Emma potesse sfuggirle da un momento all’altro.

Quando infine si separarono, ebbero appena il tempo di sorridersi l’un l’altra prima di baciarsi di nuovo.

*

La mattina seguente, Emma venne svegliata da un raggio di sole che la colpì dritta in faccia. Ci mise qualche secondo a ricordare dove fosse e cosa fosse successo la sera prima. In tutta onestà, non avrebbe voluto addormentarsi, perché temeva che, una volta sveglia, avrebbe scoperto che nulla era accaduto davvero e che tutto non era stato altro che un sogno.

Ma quando aprì gli occhi, Emma scoprì di avere Regina stretta tra le braccia e che l’assessore a sua volta le stringeva la maglietta. Le loro gambe sotto le coperte erano intrecciate. Emma sorrise. Dopo il loro bacio o, meglio, dopo i numerosi baci della sera precedente, erano riuscite a stare lontane abbastanza a lungo per cambiarsi e mettersi a letto. Quando Emma, indecisa sul da farsi, aveva suggerito di costruire di nuovo la muraglia di cuscini, Regina l’aveva mandata al diavolo tirandole un cuscino in faccia prima di stringersi a lei. E Emma non si era mai sentita così in sintonia con l’universo intero come la notte precedente, sdraiata a fissare il soffitto con Regina appoggiata al suo petto che giocava con l’orlo della sua maglietta. Avevano parlato a lungo. Avevano parlato di Regina e della sua famiglia e l’assessore l’aveva rassicurata che non le importava, del loro giudizio, con l’esclusione del signor Mills, ma il padre di Regina aveva già dimostrato di non avere a cuore altro se non il bene di sua figlia. E poi Emma aveva raccontato buona parte della sua infanzia e della sua esperienza nelle case-famiglia, con una sincerità tale che lei stessa ne fu stupita, perché nemmeno a Ruby aveva svelato il suo passato in cui termini, senza filtri e senza paura di essere giudicata. E poi avevano parlato ancora un po’, tra un bacio e l’altro, tra una carezza e l’altra, fino ad addormentarsi.

Durante la notte, Emma non si era svegliata nemmeno una volta e quella mattina si sentiva riposata come non si sentiva da tempo. Non riuscendo a resistere, baciò la fronte di Regina, rafforzando un po’ il suo abbraccio.

«Buongiorno» disse l’assessore, senza aprire gli occhi.

«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti» rispose Emma, con un brio nella voce che non era sicura fosse legale, la mattina.

Probabilmente, fu quello che convinse Regina ad aprire gli occhi. La osservò per qualche secondo. «Devo dedurne che non ci sono ripensamenti?» azzardò l’assessore, apparentemente noncurante.

«Nessuno. E tu?» domandò Emma, esistente.

«Nemmeno».

*

Emma avrebbe preferito rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, ma Regina l’aveva costretta ad alzarsi e a fare colazione in fretta, così da non perdere il loro volo per Boston.

«Ma potevamo spostare il volo!» fisse Emma per la ventesima volta, lamentevole. «Non dico a domani, anche se sarebbe stato decisamente l’ideale, ma almeno a questa sera».

L’assessore alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di rispondere. «Voglio mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra me e mia madre, Emma» disse, precedendo la signorina Swan mentre uscivano dalla stanza con le loro valigie. 

Regina si diresse all’ascensore e vi entrò, Emma a qualche metro di distanza, e, questa volta, tenne le porte aperte per la ragazza, che la guardò interrogativa. «Devo propria piacerti tanto, se adesso prendi volontariamente l’ascensore con me» commentò la signorina Swan, una volta che l’ebbe raggiunta.

Regina premette il tasto del piano terra e attese che le porte si chiudessero, prima di voltarsi a guardarla.

«Vedi, signorina Swan» disse, facendo un passo verso di lei. «Gli ascensori sono molto piccoli e molto stretti» spiegò, sistemando una ciocca dei capelli di Emma dietro il suo orecchio, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra della ragazza, che cercava di capire dove l’assessore volesse andare a parare. Probabilmente fu per un caso fortuito che i suoi neuroni riuscirono a cogliere il filo logico dell’allusione di Regina.

Emma sorrise, trionfante, strinse un braccio intorno alla vita dell’altra. «Volevi baciarmi anche quella volta? La prima volta che abbiamo preso un ascensore insieme?» domandò.

Regina non rispose, limitandosi a baciare la signorina Swan.

*

«Quindi avete fatto pace» commentò il signor Mills, non appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Emma e Regina si separarono all’istante e arrossirono violentemente.

«Papà!» disse l’assessore, con un tono decisamente più acuto del solito. Si schiarì la voce.

«Buongiorno, Henry» disse Emma, cercando di darsi un contegno.

Nessuno si mosse per qualche secondo, fino a quando le porte dell’ascensore fecero per richiudersi. Con uno scatto, Emma le bloccò. «Forse dovremmo… uscire» bisbigliò a Regina.

L’assessore annuì ed entrambe si affrettarono a recuperare i propri bagagli.

«Volevo solo salutarvi» spiegò il signor Mills, una volta che l’ebbero raggiunto. «Sei sicura che non vuoi che ti accompagni in auto, tesoro?»

«Non c’è bisogno, papà. Il taxi ci sta già aspettando».

«D’accordo, d’accordo» si arrese l’uomo. «Allora, spero che verrete da noi, per Natale».

Regina lanciò uno sguardo a Emma, che all’improvviso trovò il soffitto molto interessante.

«Non lo so, papà… La mamma-»

«Ah, ci parlo io con tua madre» tagliò corto il signor Mills. «Dovrà farsene una ragione. Dico bene, Emma?»

«Immagino di sì» rispose la ragazza, sorridendo imbarazzata.

«Ah, meraviglioso, meraviglioso» fece l’uomo, avvicinandosi a Emma e dandole una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla. Come sempre, Emma si sentì mancare il fiato. Regina ridacchiò.

«Hai salutato tua sorella?» domandò poi il signor Mills alla figlia, con il tono più casuale che gli riuscì.

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Meno io e Zelena ci parliamo, meglio è per tutti, papà».

Il signor Mills sospirò. «Non essere riuscito a proteggervi da vostra madre è l’unico rimpianto che ho e non mi darò pace finché non avrò rimediato al mio errore».

«Papà-»

Ma il signor Mills scosse la testa. Abbracciò Emma, che ricambiò immediatamente, e le augurò buon viaggio, prima di spalancare le braccia in direzione della figlia. «Mi mancherai, bambina mia» disse Henry.

«Anche tu, papà» rispose Regina.

«Ci vediamo a Natale!» disse poi il signor Mills, quando Emma e Regina stavano già per allontanarsi.

«Ti chiamo appena arriviamo, papà!» fece l’assessore in risposta, cercando la mano di Emma e stringendola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì <3   
> Siamo arrivati al penultimo aggiornamento, la prossima settimana arriverà l'epilogo ;)   
> Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo,   
> A venerdì,   
> T. <3


	5. Epilogo - Tre anni dopo

Emma si lasciò cadere sul materasso della camera di Regina a pancia in su. «Basta, ti prego, non ne posso più» disse, disperata.

«Non ne puoi più di cosa? Di lamentarti? Perché è tutto quello che hai fatto da questa mattina» rispose Regina.

Emma grugnì e si mise a sedere, sostenendo il busto con le mani piantate sul letto.

«Quando ho detto che avremmo potuto preparare noi le scatole per il trasloco, non credevo che casa tua fosse così… _piena_ » fece Emma. «Voglio dire, è sempre così in ordine. Da dove saltano fuori tutti questi vestiti e questi libri e queste coperte e… tutto questo _tutto_?!»

«E quando io ho suggerito di chiedere a dei professionisti, credevo che i tuoi armadi straripassero di cose, perché hai sempre i vestiti in giro. E invece no, sei solo vergognosamente disordinata» disse Regina, chiudendo l’ennesima scatola di maglioni, ordinatamente piegati. Avevano vuotato l’appartamento di Emma già lo scorso fine settimana, dal momento che la signorina Swan trascorreva comunque la maggior parte del suo tempo in quello di Regina, e avevano impiegato una sola giornata.

« _Blah blah blah_ » fece Emma, alzandosi dal materasso con una forza di volontà che non credeva di avere. Il fatto era che il camion per il trasloco sarebbe arrivato di lì a poche ore e, anche se potevano sempre sistemare qualche scatola nella Mercedes di Regina e, se fosse stato necessario, anche sul sedile posteriore del suo amato Maggiolino giallo, c’erano ancora troppi scatoloni da preparare perché lei potesse riposare.

Un po’, a Emma dispiaceva lasciare Boston. _Beh_ , non Boston esattamente. Ruby le sarebbe mancata incredibilmente, così come August. In realtà, i due stavano progettando un lungo viaggio intorno al mondo, per assecondare lo spirito di avventura e di libertà di Ruby oltre al desiderio di August di raccogliere materiale per un libro, perciò non sarebbero stati ancora a lungo a Boston, il che alleviava il senso di colpa di Emma nell’ammettere che quello che le sarebbe mancato di più sarebbe stato il suo palazzo, anzi, il _loro_ palazzo, suo e di Regina, nonché i loro appartamenti. Dopo essere tornate dal Kansas, ormai tre anni prima, avevano deciso di affrontare con calma la loro relazione, vedere come andavano le cose tra di loro. E le cose tra di loro erano andate meravigliosamente. Certo, non trascorreva giorno senza che battibeccassero per una sciocchezza o l’altra, ma erano sempre questioni di poco conto e le loro discussioni non andavano mai oltre una battuta sarcastica o due. Così, quando per Regina si era aperta la possibilità di ricoprire il ruolo di sindaco a Storybrooke, e aveva proposto a Emma di trasferirsi con lei nella sua città natale, la signorina Swan non aveva esitato ad accettare. Le uniche esitazioni circa quel trasferimento erano venute da Regina stessa, perché tornare a Storybrooke significava avere a che fare con sua madre con molta più frequenza. E certo, come aveva detto il signor Mills, Cora aveva dovuto farsene una ragione, circa la presenza di Emma nelle loro vite. Non che Cora avesse accettato Emma e, se anche aveva smesso di fingere che non esistesse, suggeriva ancora insistentemente che si tingesse i capelli, nonostante alla signorina Swan non fosse ancora chiaro quale fosse il problema, esattamente. Inoltre, agli occhi di sua madre, Regina sembrava ormai essere caduta irrimediabilmente in disgrazia e, anche se all’inizio la cosa sembrava aver ferito la donna molto più di quanto non volesse dare a vedere, Emma era sicura Regina avesse ormai smesso di dare tanta importanza al giudizio di sua madre. Probabilmente anche perché più Cora Mills aveva da ridire su una figlia, maggiori erano i pregi che aveva per l’altra, il che sembrava aver ben disposto Zelena nei confronti di Regina.

Il Natale successivo al matrimonio di Zelena, Emma e Regina erano state ospiti dei Mills a Stroybrooke, in una magione circondata da un parco immenso nel quale la signorina Swan si era più volte persa. Con l’esclusione della signora Mills, del tutto priva di spirito natalizio, il resto della famiglia aveva scoperto di poter trascorrere piacevolmente il tempo insieme e la gioia del Natale, che era da sempre la festa preferita di Emma, era stata incrementata da Zelena, che aveva annunciato di essere incinta. Così, con la scusa di informarsi sulla salute della sorella, Emma aveva spinto Regina a chiamare Zelena con regolarità e, con il tempo, le chiamate erano diventate sempre più frequenti, fino a diventare quotidiane. Inoltre, Zelena veniva spesso a Boston, con marito e figlia al seguito, soprattutto con l’intento di sfuggire per un po’ a sua madre. I litigi tra le sorelle Mills, insomma, non erano scomparsi, ma Regina e Zelena avevano ritrovato quell’affetto che avevano condiviso da bambine e la beata soddisfazione sul volto di Henry ogni volta che le vedeva insieme era sicuramente una delle prove più tangibili. E Henry Mills era stato, ovviamente, uno dei motivi principali che avevano convinto Regina a tornare a Storybrooke. Anche se lui non voleva mai parlarne, era chiaro come la sua salute andasse deteriorandosi. Lo stesso non si sarebbe potuto dire della forza delle sue pacche sulla spalla, come Emma avrebbe potuto testimoniare.

Il ritrovato legame con Zelena, l’affetto per il padre e per la nipotina si erano uniti alla naturale ambizione lavorativa di Regina e ai progetti di cui lei e Emma aveva già discusso per il futuro – il matrimonio e l’adozione – fecero pendere la bilancia a favore del trasferimento a Storybrooke.

E Emma non si era pentita un solo giorno di aver accettato.

Fino a quel momento.

«Ti scongiuro, dimmi che abbiamo finito con la camera da letto» disse la signorina Swan.

Regina annuì. «Penso io agli ultimi ripiani della cabina armadio. Perché non inizi a svuotare lo studio?»

Per tutta risposta, Emma grugnì.

***

«Regina Mills, lo sapevo che eri stata tu, lo sapevo!» urlò Emma, precipitandosi nella cucina di Regina, dove la donna stava finendo di imballare le pentole.

«Cosa?»

«Lo sapevo!» urlò di nuovo Emma, brandendo una matita senza punta e avvicinandola al viso di Regina. «Ora non puoi più negare!»

«Emma, di cosa stai parlando?»

«Di questa matita, ecco di cosa sto parlando!»

«E cosa ha di speciale, questa matita?» domandò Regina.

«Questa matita, Regina, è stata rubata!» esclamò la signorina Swan, teatralmente. «Guardala bene. Da quanto tempo questa matita è nel tuo cassetto, Regina Mills? Da quanto tempo?»

«Non lo so» rispose la donna, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Sì che lo sai, guardala bene!» insistette Emma, spingendo di nuovo la matita contro il volto di Regina. La donna, spazientita, la strappò dalla mano della signorina Swan per osservarla meglio e cercare di capire di cosa stesse parlando Emma. La sua espressione, confusa e scettica al tempo stesso, non mutò per alcuni secondi sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Emma, ma alla fine qualcosa dovette riaffiorare nella sua memoria, perché un barlume di consapevolezza si fece strada sul suo volto.

«Ora ricordo! È la matita che ti è caduta nel pianerottolo anni fa» disse infine, così un sorriso malinconico. «Sembra passato così tanto tempo…»

«Esatto! Sei una ladra! Sai quanto ero disperata, quella sera?»

«Eri disperata perché mi avevi vista con un altro, Emma».

«Non tutti i dettagli sono rilevanti, Regina».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, restituendo la matita a Emma. «Come vuoi».

«Non hai niente da dire a tua discolpa?»

«Per aver raccolto una matita?»

«Per aver rubato la mia matita!»

Regina sospirò e si avvicinò a Emma, che la guardò con sospetto. «Non puoi ammaliarmi con i tuoi baci, questa volta, Regina Mills. Io lo so chi sei davvero. E lo posso accettare, ma solo se ammetti la tua colpa».

«Ma davvero?» domandò Regina, prendendo di nuovo la matita dalle mani della ragazza e sistemandola dietro l’orecchio di Emma, come l’aveva vista fare tante volte. «Quindi avrei dovuto… lasciarla lì? A terra? Come hai fatto tu con l’invito al matrimonio di mia sorella?»

Emma aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.

Regina sorrise e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi nudi per poter gettare le braccia intorno al collo di Emma e baciarla.

«Come pensavo» sussurrò.

***

Emma parcheggiò il Maggiolino dietro la Mercedes di Regina, sul vialetto della loro nuova casa. Si avvicinò alla donna, che stava dicendo ai traslocatori di fare attenzione con le scatole che stavano scaricando dal camion. Emma si stiracchiò, le giunture doloranti dopo ore di guida, e diede una pacca affettuosa al tetto del suo Maggiolino prima di raggiungere Regina e cingerle le spalle.

«Signor sindaco» la salutò Emma, dandole un bacio a fior di labbra.

«Signorina Swan» rispose Regina, sorridendole. «Vedo che il tuo catorcio non ti ha lasciato a piedi nemmeno questa volta».

«Smettila di insultare il mio Maggiolino!» fece la ragazza, indignata. «Potrebbe sentirti!»

Regina sospirò. «Ad ogni modo, Zelena ci ha invitate a cena questa sera. Cosa dici?»

«Perché no? Ci sono anche i tuoi?»

Regina annuì. «Mio padre ha detto che ti deve parlare».

Emma storse il naso. «Con me?»

«Penso voglia chiederti di candidarti come sceriffo di Storybrooke. Sai, con la tua esperienza come cacciatrice di taglie…»

«Cosa? Anche se sto con il sindaco? Non c’è un conflitto d’interessi o qualcosa del genere?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono i cittadini a scegliere lo sceriffo, votando. Io dovrei solo accettare. Sceriffo Swan» aggiunse poi.

«Non suona male, in effetti» considerò Emma, attirando Regina più vicina a sé per baciarla. Poi, all’improvviso, la prese in braccio, caricandola su una spalla come se fosse un sacco di patate.

«Emma!» protestò Regina quando la sorpresa, che l’aveva momentaneamente zittita, passò. «Mettimi giù! Gentilmente! Che cosa dannazione fai?»

«Ti porto a casa, sindaco Mills» rispose Emma, senza dare retta a Regina e facendo un cenno divertito ai trasportatori. «Al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine» aggiunse, scavalcando la soglia.

Non sapeva come, ma Emma era sicura che lei e Regina sarebbero state felici, lì, per molti anni a venire.

Insieme.

_How often were you aware, while it happened,_

_that you were living an hour that would change the course of your life for ever?_

Robert Galbraith, _Lethal White_

****

****

****

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!   
> Prima di tutto, la traduzione della citazione finale: «Quanto spesso eri consapevole, mentre accadeva, di star vivendo un’ora che avrebbe cambiato il corso della tua vita per sempre?».   
> Grazie per aver letto questa piccola long e spero che vi sia piaciuta <3 
> 
> C’è ancora qualcosina di SwanQueen che bolle in pentola, ma vorrei prima scriverla tutta (o quasi), quindi temo passerà tutta l’estate ^^” Nel frattempo vorrei riscoprire la gioia delle OS (quelle vere, non quelle che si trasformano accidentalmente in minilong) anche se non saranno tutte SQ. 
> 
> Grazie ancora,   
> a presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
